Death's Shade
by Susan Zell
Summary: Complete - A devious plot by the enemy is initiated that could wipe out the Jedi without firing a weapon, leaving Obi-wan Kenobi fighting for his last breath as Anakin races to save him.
1. A Sprung Trap

TITLE: Death's Shade

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters from "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms Animation Ltd. No profit has been made by this venture. I've merely borrowed the characters to tell a small tale of "in between". All toys will be returned to their rightful place in the toy box at the conclusion of playtime, none the worse for wear. (Okay, so the Obi-wan doll may be a little damaged. I'm a little rough with him.)

SUMMARY: A devious plot by the enemy is initiated that could wipe out the Jedi without firing a weapon, leaving Obi-wan Kenobi fighting for his last breath as Anakin races to save him.

TIMELINE: Just before the Battle of Christophsis. Pre Ahsoka.

SPOILERS: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Theatrical Release; Blue Shadow Virus

RATINGS: PG-13, Non-slash.

TYPE: Hurt/Comfort, Action/Adventure,

WARNINGS: Violence

APOLOGIES: I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV; Nor am I a SW fanatic with factual nuances at my beck and call; therefore, all discrepancies be it SW jargon/lore/etc or medical diagnoses are my own.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have to thank George Lucas for bringing Star Wars back into my life when I thought it was a journey long since finished. I was a fan back in the early days of Han and Luke, but never of the prequels. Way too many special effects and not enough character development. I never liked Anakin very much in the films. He went from brat to bastard all too quickly with little explanation. However, I give props to the television series for making Anakin Skywalker a likable character for the first time with much more depth than was ever given him in the films. That being said I'm more an Obi-wan fan, but I do love the father/son/brother relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin and how it plays out against the backdrop of the Clone Wars. So my stories will evolve around that. Hopefully I've treated both characters with the respect they are due.

INVITE: Feel free to visit me at Izzy Productions, Ltd., my blog where videos, stories, and stuff will be posted. It's still in development but it will cover a wide range of obsessions…I mean hobbies… like Warcraft, Star Wars, various Television, etc. The link is in the author's bio.

***

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak. Sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go._

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

**Death's Shade**

_Warring Separatist and Republic forces rip the galaxy into splintering sections. Forces struggle at the ends of the galaxy, waiting for reinforcements. Information on enemy ship movements and supplies to move the war machines are in heavy demand. _

_Desperate to halt additional construction on new Separatist battle ships, Generals Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a covert action to shut down a grinding war machine factory, information given to them by trusted sources._

Chapter One

A Sprung Trap

The shipyard factory was small in comparison to the majority of deep space plants that littered the galaxy. Constructed of three concentric rings that went from smallest on top to the largest on the bottom, they all spun in opposite directions of each other, and should have encircled any number of large vehicles. Though at present only a small frigate listed precariously in its protection. The small size of the station made the job of the two Jedi racing toward it that much easier to find their objective within. Their silent approach heralded only by an occasional flare of their jetpacks correcting their course as they all but glided to a small hatch set in the hull of the outer most concourse.

Obi-wan Kenobi glanced at his compatriot whose quiet scowl behind the glass face plate confirmed that things seemed amiss to him as well. Anakin Skywalker pointed to a hanger bay that should have held a fleet of Separatists vessels and gun ships. Instead they saw only scraps of discarded metal and piles of dusty boxes. There were no docked ships, no bustle of factory drones outside the various docking bays. The hunk of metal looked dead.

Their informant had impressed upon the Council that Jedi would be needed to infiltrate the facility and bring it to its knees. But from the looks of the dead factory an ailing mynok could have done the job just as easily. Could the intel have been that wrong, Obi-wan wondered? Or was there more going on here than meets the eye?

Obi-wan sent Anakin the hand signal for "trap". A curt nod was the response as Anakin pointed at a remote hatch set against the side of the station. It too was unguarded. They maneuvered carefully to the side and attached themselves as Anakin worked the controls to bypass security and access the hatch.

***

Cold dark eyes watched the two figures come closer. Asajj Ventress hissed with pleasure as she recognized the two Jedi the Republic had sent against her. The two most troublesome. She kept her mental shields firmly in place lest they sense her presence too soon. Her thin smile deepened at the knowledge that one of them would be her prize test subject. It didn't matter to her which one, because to make one suffer, made them both suffer equally.

Jedi professed to have no emotional bonds, but these two reeked of sentiment. Their bond leaked from their very cores. Most Jedi at this stage had long since severed that Master/Padawan bond due to the dangers it posed. She scoffed at how they continued to remain a team when most others separated early on to prevent such a thing. Though a part of her admitted they made a formidable pair as they were, which vexed her at every turn. Sith long since knew that extreme emotions gave them strength and power unimaginable, though it inevitably led to the Dark Side. Still Kenobi and Skywalker seemed to walk the narrow path between detachment and friendship without falling to either side.

Tonight, however, she would sever that bond, and the aftermath of that break would be a wonder to behold. She made final adjustments to her weaponry and slipped into the shadows to await their arrival. Ventress demanded a front row seat to the spectacle.

***

Obi-wan and Anakin removed their space suits and hid them behind a panel. The bearded Jedi enjoyed the freedom from the confining space suit, rolling his shoulders and adjusting his ivory tunic. Obi-wan opened his mind to the Force sending it scattering along the halls, but he sensed nothing nearby.

"All's quiet," remarked his companion beside him, scanning the empty hallway.

"Too much so." Obi-wan rose to his feet, reaching for the lightsaber at his hip. He didn't ignite it, but the weight of his weapon was comforting in his grasp. "Either the factory has shut down early or…"

"It's a trap," finished his former Padawan.

"Exactly." Obi-wan strode down the corridor. "Best not keep them waiting."

Anakin grinned. There were times his Master loved a good fight as much as he did. Most Jedi at the Council didn't realize that about him. High General Kenobi came by his title of "The Negotiator" via diplomacy rather than battle, but his skill with the Force and saber were daunting. Not as impressive as his own, of course. Obi-wan had mentioned often how Anakin's skills rapidly surpassed everyone's expectations, but it didn't lessen the fact that Obi-wan Kenobi was an eager and skilled warrior in his own right.

Shadows lingered long and dark as the energy in the station seemed to be powered down. The two Jedi proceeded carefully. Despite expecting a trap, it would be far too easy to spring a deadly one. However, they met no opposition. The station appeared deserted.

They passed numerous closed doors and they methodically searched them but saw nothing but scraps and aging debris. No one had been here in a very long time. As they came to the last door on the hallway, Obi-wan motioned Anakin to the side as he palmed open the lock. The door whoosed open. They peered in. This one appeared to be a lab of some sort. Dozens of vials and bottles filled with various liquids lined numerous shelves. Equipment covered the tables. It at least showed signs of being used recently.

"I thought the intel said this was a ship repair factory," remarked Obi-wan.

"That's what the brochure read. Though you know druids." Anakin shrugged, picking up one of the vials and eyeing it closely. "Should we take some samples with us?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "Radio Commander Cody. Tell him to land his men and start a sweep of this area. They can confiscate the samples. It will give us a clearer idea of what is going on here. We'll move on to the next section."

Anakin complied and soon heard the rumble of the gun ships approaching to dock. Then he followed after his former Jedi Master.

The next section of the station was just as dark as the last and it seemed almost as empty until both Jedi drew up short, each sensing the same thing.

"We're not alone." Obi-wan's lightsaber ignited in a blue glow; his Padawan's a second later.

"I know that presence," Anakin snarled.

A pale blur rushed them from a side alcove. A red glow of a Sith lightsaber arced toward them.

"Ventress!" Obi-wan shouted, as his lightsaber blocked her swing, the whoosh of the sweeping blade replaced with the sputtering crackle as the two energy weapons met.

Her slanted eyes narrowed further, almost purring she shoved him back and quickly swung her blade to deflect Skywalker's attack. "I am_ very_ pleased to see you both. You have made a boring assignment most enjoyable."

"The pleasure's all ours, Ventress. Trust us," exclaimed Anakin. He struggled to keep the assassin's attention on him in order to give Obi-wan the opening he needed, but Ventress was too clever to fall for such a simple ruse. Somersaulting twice, she force leapt out of their reach for the moment.

"Some thing's not right, Anakin," Obi-wan noted. It took a second to discover what was out of the ordinary. Ventress was renowned for duel wielding, however this time she carried only one lightsaber with her.

Anakin quickly picked up on it also. "So, Ventress, lose your other saber? Tsk tsk."

"What would Dooku say?" Obi-wan countered.

"Just makes our job that much easier, right Obi-wan?"

His Master paused, alarm bells ringing clearly in his head. Something was amiss by design not accident. He was about to caution his former Padawan, but Ventress wasted no time in continuing the fight.

***

The Lady Assassin merely smiled cruelly at them. "I need only one lightsaber to sever you both to pieces." Their playful banter during battles infuriated her the most. She bounded toward them again; her plan was to draw one of them near her. All she need do was place one in peril and the other would come within her range to strike. Count Dooku was correct in that with only one lightsaber they quickly became overconfident. Especially Skywalker. He was impetuous and could easily be fanned into aggression. She decided on her target.

Her blade spun and struck, forcing Skywalker to the defensive. But even so, Skywalker would not yield to her attack. He turned the tables quickly, his saber humming with power and slamming against hers again and again, till her arms ached. Kenobi circled behind her and she struggled to keep them both in line of sight.

Kenobi darted quickly out of her vision, sticking to her blind side. But a Jedi or a Sith did not need eyes to sense danger. Her blade arced back and forth in a blur, in front and behind to cover both Jedi's attack.

With a manic spin, she swept her saber low to force Kenobi back. He leapt easily over it and came down toward her from above. Rolling to her left away from him, she force slammed Skywalker into a wall. Her blade swung again to Kenobi as he landed on his feet and brought his saber to bear against hers. The blades screamed at the contact, power and force arcing into a sharp, snapping hiss. The glow of their blades illuminated their faces. Ventress wore a mask of rage, while only Obi-wan's furrowed brow showed his intensity. She swung her other arm at his face. He saw her blow coming and shoved her away from him.

Ventress used the momentum to hit the wall behind her feet first and sail over Kenobi to land near the stunned Skywalker.

***

Anakin was just rising to his feet but managed to bring his saber up to protect himself. To his frustration, her blow drove him to his knees again. Stars still danced in Anakin's eyes; his head had connected a bit too hard with the wall. He wasn't out of commission but he needed breathing room.

"A little help here," he asked Obi-wan.

Ventress used the Force to slam Anakin's head again against the wall. With her foot she kicked his lightsaber out of his hand. Dazed, Anakin reached out blindly with the Force, trying to shove her away, missed, and then desperately searched for his saber.

Obi-wan raced toward them. He saw Ventress smile as she looked at him, her blade still descending on the unarmed Anakin. _Why would she take her eyes off of her intended target_, he wondered?

Using a two handed grip to lend more strength, Obi-wan's blade made it under hers, preventing the killing stroke, but only just. Oddly, the woman did not seem upset by the failure. Instead, her other hand slapped him on the back, gripping his shoulder hard and with the Force behind it, tossed him to the side where he slid across the floor. There was a stab of pain in his shoulder from her damn long nails.

The young Jedi shook his head to clear it and force called his saber back to his hand. Then sprang to assist Obi-wan who was up again and swinging blow after blow to drive her away from Anakin.

Ventress continued to back up under their assault. Her smile drove Anakin to near madness. He wanted to wipe that smug expression from her. Her reserves were waning; he could feel it. Just a bit more and they would have her.

Booted feet were heard in the hallway outside.

"Give up, Ventress," commanded Obi-wan. "Our reinforcements have arrived. There's no way out."

"Sorry, Master Kenobi. But I have other plans." She shoved them both back with the Force but they leaped away on their own accord, and then quickly surged forward again. As they rushed her she hit a button on her belt and the top of the room exploded directly above them. The force of the blast shoved both Jedi to the ground amid flaming debris. Ventress jumped toward them and then leapt into the air, disappearing through the smoking opening above.

"After her!" shouted Anakin. Shoving aside the wreckage with a wave of his hand, he gained his feet more quickly than Obi-wan, leaping up toward the opening in the ceiling.

Still on one knee, the room spun a bit around Obi-wan and he lifted a hand to his head in order to stop it. _Had he been hit by debris?_ He thought he had deflected it all. But something was wrong. His chest was as if a vise had grabbed it, and no matter how hard he tried to call upon the energies of the Force to ease his discomfort, the symptoms remained. A hand was at his elbow.

"Easy, Sir." It was Commander Cody. The 501st stood behind him, armed to the teeth.

"I'm fine. Let's get after her." However, Obi-wan didn't shove aside his trooper's hand as he gained his feet unsteadily. There was no time to waste.

The clones fired the rockets in their jetpacks and they soared up after Anakin, Obi-wan at their lead.

The Jedi used the walls of the shaft above them to bound from side to side, ascending as quickly as the clones. But it took all of Obi-wan's concentration to do what had always come so naturally, his head pounding fiercely, his mouth bone dry. A few minutes later, they emerged at the top into a large multi layered hanger. Ventress was just ahead of them aiming for the top most platform, three stories up. A ship most likely waited for her.

"Hurry," Anakin shouted, desperate not to lose her. He Force leapt from the bottom platform up to the next level, a miraculous leap of over two hundred feet.

Obi-wan was right behind him and he called on the Force to propel him after his student. It should have been an easy distance for him to clear. But suddenly it wasn't. The immense well of energy he normally called upon diminished abruptly. His leap fell short. Flinging out his arms as far as they could reach, he just managed to grasp the edge of the platform, but with no true grip. He slid downward. Hands scrabbled for purchase but every muscle seemed useless. Tiny sparks flared in his vision. He tried to call out but his lungs refused to draw breath as the vise intensified. Unimaginable pain flared everywhere, and he fell, his body plummeting past the clone troopers behind him.

Captain Lock saw him and veered toward the flailing Jedi, barely catching the General's shoulders. Together they made the next platform and Lock eased him gently to the platform. Kenobi shuddered in his grasp, as if trying to draw in air into his lungs. "I've got you, Sir."

Anakin sensed the pain surging in his Master and he hesitated, turning back.

Obi-wan waved a weak hand at him, urging him away. "Go! Stop her!"

Anakin obeyed the curt words of his mentor and raced toward the next platform. Ventress would not escape this time. The rest of the squad supported him, close on his heels.

Obi-wan watched his pupil become a diminutive speck and then his strength gave out and he slumped to the ground. Everything around him turned a gray shade.

***

Captain Lock could hear blasters firing now and the roar of a ship starting up. But he didn't turn to see how the battle was faring. Something was wrong with General Kenobi even though he saw no visible wounds. Jedi wore no armor, which he thought was just plain ludicrous in a war zone. No tunic or flowing robe was going to protect them from weapon's fire. They were still flesh and blood despite their hocus pocus powers. He opened his commlink. "I need a medical transport at these coordinates. General Kenobi is down. You'll be coming in hot." Lock knew the battle wasn't yet over, but he knew something serious was wrong with the General.

The Jedi Master had turned onto his back, one hand at his throat desperate to find way to bring air back into his lungs. The other clung to Lock's armor. His chest struggled to expand. He couldn't catch his breath. Kenobi was drenched in sweat and his lips were turning slowly blue.

Lock felt the rush of heated exhaust as the Separatist ship flew out of the hanger and through the force field shield. He was just thankful the damn filthy assassin didn't blow the shield as she fled or they all would have been sucked out into space.

Suddenly, General Skywalker alighted next to them.

"What happened?" Skywalker's disappointment over losing Ventress was quickly overshadowed by his concern for General Kenobi. He grabbed the flailing Jedi's shoulders trying to still his convulsive motions. Kenobi switched his grip to his former Padawan, trying to speak but not finding enough breath to do so.

"I don't know, sir. One minute he seemed fine, the next he was falling."

Kenobi clutched his friend's forearms, clipped words coming out like short gasps. "…can't…. breathe…"

***

Anakin tried to use the force to soothe Obi-wan's distress. Maybe if he relaxed he could get a bit more air. The minute he touched Obi-wan's shields however he sensed something was not right. The Force that usually flared so bright in his Master was almost gray in color and flickering madly. Anakin was not adept at healing but he used the Force to check Obi-wan's lungs and airway. There was a slight inflammation but nothing to cause this kind of reaction. He should be able to breathe, enough to survive anyway. But he wasn't.

"I've got a medical transport on the way," Lock informed him.

"He's not going to last." Anakin scanned the huddle of troopers surrounding them, forming a perimeter. "Anyone have a rebreather?" Lieutenant Rex slapped a secondary breather into his outstretched hand. Placing the device over Obi-wan's mouth, he activated it.

He turned his full attention to his Master. "Obi-wan listen to me. Relax. Let me past your shields." He could muscle his way in past the barriers the anguished man had unconsciously erected, but that would be damaging to both of them.

"Easy, Master. Just keep breathing." Anakin tried again to slip past Kenobi's shields. This time it was far easier. He wasn't sure if they just fell or Obi-wan intentionally dropped them. "Just keep listening to me."

"_You can breathe. Your lungs are clear, Master. Just keep concentrating on me." _

"_Anakin…hurts…bad."_

"_What hurts?"_

"…_shoulder…agony…"_

Anakin rolled Obi-wan over a bit and saw no blood on his back. Perhaps he had been hit by debris when the ceiling fell. "I don't see anything. Where?"

The troopers wondered who the Jedi was talking to.

_"Left…left"_

Grabbing hold of the tunic's collar, he yanked down the cloth to expose Obi-wan's bare skin. Then Anakin saw it, a raised welt high on the left shoulder. "Damn it!" A pinprick was set deep within a small, inflamed circle of red, angry and hot. "He's been poisoned!"


	2. A Grim Diagnosis

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all intrigued and I hope that the story lives up to expectations.

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One.

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Two

A Grim Diagnosis

The transport roared into the empty hanger. Master's Mace Windu and Barriss Offee jumped from the hatch. The troopers opened a path for them to their fallen brethren.

Anakin's face turned to them, filled with dread and anger. "He's been poisoned by Ventress."

"Do we know with what?" Barriss demanded. She knelt beside the fallen Jedi. She was a Master of Healing. Quickly examining the poison's entry point, her lips pursed worriedly, the tattoos that crossed the bridge of her nose creased as she frowned. Obi-wan was a trembling wreck, and his entire body strained to draw in some oxygen.

"We don't know," Captain Lock informed them of what they had discovered upon landing. "This place had some sort of laboratory. It could be any one of a dozen different chemicals."

"He can't breathe. He's in agony." Anakin tried desperately to calm himself but he knew he was doing a poor job of it.

Barriss Offee placed her hand on Obi-wan's chest and forehead. Her eyes closed in concentration. Her healing abilities were legendary and she had put back together many a broken Jedi. Anakin prayed she could do the same here.

Perceptively, Obi-wan's breathing eased. It was still shuddering and a strain but his lungs filled with more air than before. His Master still had hold of Anakin's arm in a death grip and the young former Padawan could feel the convulsions wracking his Master.

A sheen of sweat sprang onto Barriss's brow, the same that drenched Obi-wan. "The poison has already spread through his nervous system."

"Do you know what it is?" Mace asked.

Barriss's eyes opened and stared at him, shaking her head. "I do not recognize it."

Windu regarded the troopers. "Tear this place apart. Bring every vial back to the _Defender_. Make sure they are properly contained."

"Aye aye, Sir!" The clone troopers saluted and raced back into the bowels of the station. Captain Lock paused a moment and stared at High General Kenobi. He thought for a moment that this was the last time he'd see the Jedi alive. But then duty and responsibility took over. He followed his men, realizing that their orders were the best way to help his commanding officer.

"We need to get him on life support now!" Barriss commanded.

Anakin and Mace gently lifted Obi-wan between them. The injured Jedi's head lolled frightening against Anakin's shoulder. They hurriedly carried him to the transport where they had a medical bay waiting for them. Once he was placed inside, Barriss went to work hooking up the various sensors and tubes, and administering a shot of cardinex, a toxic shock suppressor.

Obi-wan's trembling subsided and his breathing eased dramatically. The blue tinge on his lips faded to a pale gray to match the pallor of his skin.

"That witch will pay for this!" Anakin swore.

Mace felt the waves of hate pouring off the younger Jedi. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Remain calm, Anakin. There is much yet we can do."

Anakin spun on his elder. "Don't you even think for a second that I'm leaving his side!"

A master of serenity even in the face of tragedy, Mace merely shook his head. "No, Anakin. I meant that there is much Barriss can do for Obi-wan. He is not lost to us yet. You must have faith and forget your anger. That will not help your Master now."

Ashamed, Anakin took a deep breath. It was only wisdom Master Windu spoke but it was hard to settle his rampaging emotions. There were few triggers that impassioned his emotional outbursts. One was Padme, his wife in secret, and the other was Obi-wan. Attachments were not the Jedi way, but he was committed to both of them. Jedi rules be damned.

Anakin touched Barriss gently on the arm. "His force abilities were practically gone when I scanned him, almost as if they were … dying."

Barriss paused in her ministrations. "I know. I saw it too. Whatever this poison is it's inhibiting his ability to draw upon the energies of the Force. Obi-wan should have been able to stave off the worst of the poison's effects. But without the Force, he's at its harsh mercy."

"How is that possible?" Mace asked.

"I won't know until we run more tests. I've stabilized him as best I can here. We need to get back to _Defender_." Beneath them, they felt the transport lift off and head back to the main fleet. For Anakin, it couldn't fly fast enough.

*****

Anakin waited out in the outer room of the medcenter. They had rushed Obi-wan here and they had immediately quarantined him until they could determine what the poison was doing to him. That had been over an hour ago. The Jedi paced the room as if it were a cell. He was forbidden to leave the room until the threat of any contagion had been eliminated, which was ridiculous since he still wasn't exhibiting any symptoms and he had been with Obi-wan the entire time.

A gentle knock on the outer window attracted him. Captain Lock was there, his face a stone tablet. "Any word yet, Sir?"

Anakin stalked to the window, only to find the isolation infuriating again as he regarded the soldier through the thick glass. "Nothing," he snapped angrily. "And they have me stuck in here!" He pounded the wall with his fist. He immediately regretted showing such emotion in front of his subordinate.

Lock understood his General's frustration. He hadn't been allowed near the medcenter either, with no word save that Master Kenobi was seriously injured and General Skywalker sequestered for fear of contamination. He thought it odd that they didn't have the whole of the 501st quarantined as well, but he didn't mention that. Instead he related what he did know which was probably more than the General at the moment.

"The chemical division is going through all those boxes we brought back from the station."

"Have they found anything yet?"

Lock shook his head. "But I'm sure they haven't finished going through it all."

"It's taking too long."

"They've sent no defense to the station, like they don't even care we captured it."

A whisper behind him sounded as the inner medcenter door whooshed opened. Barriss emerged. She was drained, her face pale and her hair damp. It was the most unsettled Anakin had ever seen her. His heart stopped, fearing the worst.

But Barriss smiled gently. "He still lives."

Anakin was grateful he was not facing Lock as abject relief flooded him. He lifted a hand to wipe the expression and more from his face. "What about the poison?"

Barriss gestured a hand at the lock on the outer door and waved Captain Lock inside so he could hear the rest. The threat of contagion was passed. Only Obi-wan was affected.

"The poison is nothing we can identify. It must be new. Though we found numerous drugs on the station, none of them match what is coursing through Master Kenobi."

"Can it be purged from him?"

"No. Not with anything we have at present in our arsenal." Barriss hated delivering this kind of news. It was the one part of her job that never got easier. "The poison is attacking his nervous system, interring with normal functions like breathing. Eventually it will work its way through his other systems like muscle control, vision, heart rate."

"Breathing is a big one, and yet he's still alive." Anakin sounded defensive. He didn't mean to be, but it was hard to be anything else when fear constantly surged up in his throat no matter how many times he shoved it away into the veil of the Force.

"We managed to treat that with some drugs and he is breathing much easier. But drugs will only prolong the inevitable."

"And what about the Force? Back on the station, it's like it wasn't even present in him."

Barriss nodded. "I do not yet know what the connection is, but I am conducting tests as we speak. If you will excuse me, I will get back to them. Master Yoda wants a report as soon as possible."

"Can we see him?" he asked.

Barriss considered the request carefully. Kenobi needed his rest to gather his strength. His battle to live would be arduous, but he also needed the strength and solidarity of people who cared about him. Finally she nodded. "Only for a moment. Don't task him. And for the Force's sake, calm your emotions. You both are positively dismal."

Anakin straightened at that sting. He was a Jedi for pity's sake, his control a honed craft. It was embarrassing for the Healer to see through him so clearly. He disappeared through the door without further word. Lock followed after.

Even knowing how ill his Master was did not prepare Anakin for the visage before him on the bed. Obi-wan was near the color of the sheet covering him. His body twitched and trembled. He was elevated slightly perhaps to ease his breathing which thankfully was now slower and deeper. He was conscious despite the fact that his eyes were closed. It worried Anakin that he hadn't sensed their presence yet, for it showed just how far removed he was from the Force. Or perhaps it was just the intense concentration of controlling the pain that distanced him. Agony rolled off him in waves and Anakin had to steel his own shields against it. Their bond enabled him to sense the same things if he allowed it.

"Master?" He called out hesitatingly.

Obi-wan's eyes opened. "Anakin. Captain." A small smile creased his lips, pleased to see them. He desperately wanted to reassure the younger, distraught Jedi and he called on a fading reserve to give him a bit more strength. "Sith, I must look a sight to warrant such dour faces."

Lock rallied to lift the pall of the situation. "Nah, I've seen Skywalker here look much worse after a night drinking Plebian Gutrot."

Obi-wan cocked a disapproving eyebrow at his former Padawan. "Oh really?"

Anakin directed a scowl at the Captain. "He exaggerates, as usual."

"I'm sure." The elder Jedi raised himself up a bit more but it only caused the trembling in his arms to be more visible. Anakin moved closer to help but Obi-wan waved him off.

Anakin tried not to feel slighted. His Master never asked for assistance, even when he needed it. But the rejection still stung.

"What is the situation with Ventress? No one here deems me fit to discuss tactics."

If Anakin didn't know him better, he would say that Obi-wan was irritable.

"There is no need for you to worry. All that can be done is being done." Anakin sounded as if he were reciting a message from the Jedi Council. Brusque, vague, and dismissive. It didn't sit any better with him on this end than when he experienced the platitudes for himself.

Obi-wan didn't appreciate it either. "On the contrary, Anakin. I'm not one to sit idly by when it is my own neck on the line."

So with a sigh, he related what he knew. "They are still going over the remnants of the factory, but there hasn't been any breakthroughs."

"Well that's not encouraging, is it?" Again there was that dry wit. The man was never without it, even in the most desperate of hours. Oddly, Anakin found it comforting.

"They will find an antidote. _We_ will find an antidote." Anakin's voice was firm. Lock nodded his agreement.

The edges of Obi-wan's eyes crinkled kindly with a sad smile, and for a moment Anakin thought the man would be grateful for his friend's steadfast determination. He should have known better.

"You may have to face the fact, Anakin, that there is no cure for this."

That attitude immediately angered him. "Vape that, Obi-wan! And you shouldn't give up before we've even started the fight."

"I'm not giving up. I'm being realistic."

"Sounds fatalistic to me." The edge in his voice was sharp.

Obi-wan shrugged. "Given the time frame I'm under I don't think it will make much difference in the long run which word we choose for the situation."

Anakin's gut tightened. "How much time?"

"Two days, maybe three. And I think they're being generous."

Lock inhaled sharply.

The communication light on Anakin's wrist lit up green, begging for attention. There were no intercom's in the medcenter out of respect for the patients and healers. But it was Admiral Wullf Yularen in charge of the fleet. One didn't ignore him. He thumbed the communicator. "Yes, Admiral?"

"You're needed on the bridge, General."

Anakin was loathe to leave Obi-wan but he knew his duty. "On my way." Obi-wan's eyes had closed again. "I have to go," he told him.

Obi-wan nodded, his eyes half lidded, exhaustion creeping up on him. "Of course you do. But if you find out anything interesting…"

"I'll be sure to let you know." He hesitated, unsure of what to say in the wake of such dismal news. Finally he offered. "I'll come back soon."

Obi-wan presented a reassuring smile. "You have work to do. Don't worry about me."

That was like asking him not to breathe.


	3. Insidious Doings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those that were inquiring, Ahsoka is not yet a part of the team for this adventure. As was noted in my author notes in Chapter One this story takes place before the battle of Christophsis (Clone Wars Movie) where she was introduced. (Sob doesn't anyone read my story preambles anymore?).

Basically I am a story continuity fanatic so she may appear in future stories, so cheer or consider yourself warned depending on how you feel about that character. But mainly this story as well as others will explore the bond between the two Generals and how that bond made them a fighting force to be reckoned with during the Clone Wars (or a dangerous liability).

ADVERTISEMENT: Also, I've made a new Star Wars Clone Wars music video, which I posted on my blog (see my author bio for link), and it is also posted up on youtube (use the following search parameters: star wars clone wars savin me) at least until they block the music like they always do. So go visit and let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One.

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Three

Insidious Doings

Barriss Offee entered the medroom quietly, curious for the opportunity to observe General Kenobi for a moment without his mask of fortitude. He was laying back and attempting to enter the healing state but to no avail. The lack of awareness regarding his environment was unnatural. This was not the first time Kenobi had been in her care, and even when he was at his most broken and bleeding, the Force always resonated strongly, such a part of him that he would literally glow in her eyes.

Being a Jedi Healer enabled her to see auras. All Jedi had them when she gazed upon them through the Force. They were all different colors based on personality and the way they used the Force. Master Yoda was so bright an orange she sometimes had to avert her eyes from the glare. Kenobi on the other hand was bright also, but warmer, soothing and calm, a soft yellow. It was like basking at a beach on a summer day.

Only this sun had gone out. There was an empty aura about him now, frozen and darkening. It gave her chills. With that came an undercurrent of frustration in him as mediation eluded him, and with it its healing. He yanked back the covering and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

In an instant she was at his side preventing him from rising. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm leaving the medical center," he told her matter-of-factly.

"That would not be wise, Master Kenobi."

"For whom?" he asked, his gaze unwavering. "I'm in no danger of infecting anyone else with this malady. And the answers I need are being discussed elsewhere."

"For good reason perhaps. You need to rest."

"By resting you mean waiting for the inevitable." His eyes were the color of steel. Maybe it was the lack of the Force and the absence of its calming balm that bristled him.

"By resting, I mean conserving your strength to buy your friends the time to find an antidote."

"I do not need to use the Force to sit and listen to a discussion. I've done that here already twice today and I am no worse for wear."

"I am the judge of that."

A sigh of exasperation but he didn't get off the bed. She couldn't tell if he was conceding the argument or too weary physically to move. The muscles in his arms shook faintly with the strain of holding himself upright.

She checked him over, slipping in past his barriers with far too much ease, again becoming awash in a sea of pain, regret and fear. Inside, he was a mess. Biological systems were laboring to work, the poison spreading far and wide, leaving nothing untouched. Her hand hovered above his chest and she sent a small portion of her healing energy into him once more. The pain receded, though the fear and regret did not. But it would have to do. It was a terrible burden for a Jedi to have to face; those emotions were once so easily banished.

Drawing a deep breath she resurfaced to external awareness. There was nothing more that she could do for him for the moment. The dose she had given him would sustain him for a while, making him sound enough. His eyes were closed in relief as the pain and torment of his body eased once more.

"I'm about to give my report on your medical condition. Care to come along?"

Opening his eyes, he grinned. "It would be an honor, Master Offee."

She handed him a robe, and then indicated a hoverchair nearby. He shook his head. "I'd prefer to walk if you don't mind. A simple pleasure left to me at least for a bit longer." He donned the robe over his gray sickbay pants.

Nodding, she escorted him out, never more than a few inches from his side, and constantly monitoring his state, just in case.

***

The glow of the communication hologram cast an eerie hue over the Jedi standing around it. On screen, Master Yoda's form flickered, his face severe. Anakin always wondered why. They were at war of course, but it was more than that. Obi-wan once told him that Yoda spent much of his time deep within the Force, monitoring the past, the present and the future. What he saw there must wear on him immensely, Anakin thought.

To his right stood Mace Windu, arms folded across his chest, his mouth a thin line of intensity.

"Our intel on the station's nefarious doings no indication gave," Yoda admitted.

"It was empty except for Ventress," Anakin reported. "There weren't even droids on board."

"Unlikely that such a place they would leave unguarded."

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-wan said it was a trap."

"Rarely wrong is Master Kenobi, Young Skywalker."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said a voice just entering the room.

Anakin spun around. "Obi-wan!"

His Master stood in the doorway. Master Offee at his side though she was not offering him any support. His skin was still ashen gray against the light ginger red of his beard. The hollow of his eyes were sunken and filled with shadows, but still he was standing, straight and alert.

"Good to see you it is, Obi-wan," Yoda said

Obi-wan gave a subtle bow, as if unsure of his range of motion.

"Master Offee, news you have of Obi-wan's condition?" Yoda directed his attention to the Healer, noting her position with some interest.

She took one small step forward and bowed low. "I do, Master Yoda. My suspicions are correct. The poison is attacking the cells that enable Master Kenobi's use of the Force. It is preventing those cells from absorbing and retaining the energy he needs to combat the poison attacking his nervous system."

"That's why he couldn't call on the Force? But it hit so quickly."

"Perceptive, Anakin. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. This poison's purpose is to remove the Jedi's ability to heal himself and therefore unable keep the deadly poison at bay. And without the antidote, the poison can run rampant.

"We've only been able to suppress the poison's attack somewhat by flooding him with the Force and various drugs at our disposal. But the Force slips away from him like quicksilver. He can't hold it. It's as if he's lost the ability to draw on any of it on his own accord. And without a true antidote he will succumb no matter how much Force or drugs we infuse in him. The poison has been modified to spread quickly giving little time to find a cure or contain it with the Force. He has maybe three days at the most."

"Wait, you're implying this poison was designed for us? Anakin tone was low and saturated with menace.

"Against Jedi specifically? Yes," was her answer.

"Most grave this news is," Yoda intoned, his ears falling just a bit.

Anakin glanced at Obi-wan, scrutinizing his reaction to this information. But the man just stood there stone faced, calm and not a flicker of anger in him. Anakin wanted to scream and shout his rage.

"If our enemies have come up with a means of wiping out the Jedi without firing a weapon, then the war is already lost." Mace Windu stated succinctly. It wasn't despair; it was fact.

"All we have to do is find the antidote," Anakin responded fiercely.

"That's if there is an antidote," warned Mace. "The Separatists are not known for preceding much farther beyond what can maim and kill."

Anakin knew that to be fact. Especially when it involved Count Dooku and his trained murderess, Ventress. "Couldn't we figure out our own cure?" he asked the Healer, even though he knew it was grasping at straws.

"Not without a sample of the original, not in time."

Obi-wan stepped close to the holotransmitter, leaning forward to rest a heavy hand on the console. The blue light made his flesh almost translucent and even paler. "If this is something that affects Jedi than it stands to reason that it will also affect Sith and their Dark followers. They would not dare allow such a thing made if they weren't safeguarding themselves somehow."

"Wisdom Obi-wan speaks." Yoda's large golden eyes watched his ailing knight with concern.

"That means there is a cure!" Anakin slammed a palm against the console.

"But where to look," Yoda reasoned in his wise way that indicated he knew the answer but wanted to know if everyone else did also which tried Anakin's patience. If the wizened Jedi knew the answer he should just come out and say it.

"The databanks of the station held nothing of any use," Mace reasoned.

"Of course not. That was merely the trap. To the lure you must look."

Mace pressed some buttons on the console and another holo appeared, the face of a middle aged woman. "The intel came from a trusted Jedi source. Zoltara Thalar. She would not betray us."

"Perhaps." Yoda stood there patiently.

"Or maybe she was betrayed also," Anakin thought, his hand rubbing his chin in a move characteristic of his old Master.

"See how far goes the betrayal," Yoda said. "Our true source there we will find." Then he turned. "Master Obi-wan, done enough here today you have. Return to the place of healing."

Obi-wan bowed his head. A sheen of perspiration lined his brow, and his breath was short as if he had run a marathon instead of just standing idly. "Yes, Master Yoda." His voice was thin and almost a whisper. With that, the communication ended and the blue light in the room faded.

Anakin was at his side suddenly though Obi-wan didn't remember seeing the young man move. He had been standing too long and was now starting to feel the effects as the effort drained him, leaving him light-headed, but he was determined not to show weakness.

"What do you think you're doing, attending a briefing," the younger Jedi scolded. "You should be resting."

"Thank you, Healer Skywalker." Obi-wan smiled wearily, allowing Anakin to slip a shoulder under his arm and bear his weight without protest. The muscles in his legs burned abominably.

Master Offee laid a cool hand on Obi-wan's forehead. "You foolish Knight. Let's get you back where I can attend you. You will need another dose of cardinex to ease the symptoms."

"Already?" Anakin asked.

Barriss nodded, knowing it was a bad sign that the poison was already rejecting the suppressors at these high doses.

Anakin tried to distract his Master. "What would Master Yoda have said if you keeled over in front of him?"

Obi-wan chuckled, which was Anakin's objective to begin with. "I would tell him it was your idea."

"Funny."

Obi-wan swallowed, feeling dizzy and sick, and then coughed at the dryness of his throat. His trembling grew worse, his vision going gray all around him. "Blast," he muttered, beginning a slow slide to the floor, which never happened as Anakin swept his other arm under his knees and began carrying him. "Anakin, put me …down."

"Shut up, Obi-wan. You're not that heavy. Next time, don't say no to the hoverchair."

"I didn't… say no…"

Anakin regarded him with a scowl.

"Okay, I did, but --."

"I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The Jedi Knight's tremors increased so much that his fingers clenched convulsively against Anakin's arms in an attempt to regain control, but to little avail.

"We're almost there." Anakin hurried his pace. Obi-wan's head kept flopping backwards so he adjusted him higher against his left shoulder so his head could rest there. He sent soothing thoughts through their bond, but the next words of his Master shattered it.

Obi-wan whispered in his ear. "Anakin, I….can't see."

His grip on his Master tightened at those words, waves of sorrow and despair washing over him, both his own and Obi-wan's, as they rushed into the Medical Bay.


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

A/N: Torli: There's a little section in here you might enjoy. Probably not exactly what you had wanted but hopefully it satisfies just the same. And thanks to the rest of you for your kind words about the story and the video. It means a lot. It's your reviews that keep me going.

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One.

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Four

Down the Rabbit Hole

Anakin stood to the side of the room, watching Barriss work on Obi-wan. It took time but eventually the convulsions ceased again and his breath evened out, still shallow and short, but not straining. Obi-wan's eyes were closed, his body limp against the sheets.

Barriss straightened, removing the healing crystal from the Jedi's chest. She looked wrung out, but she turned to Anakin. "He's sleeping now."

"His vision--?"

"Lost. Each passing second brings him closer to a casualty of war. His only hope is the antidote."

The young General nodded. He knew he should be elsewhere, helping in the hunt for Obi-wan's cure, but something was keeping him here. Perhaps it was fear that prevented Anakin from leaving, dread of this being the last time he'd see Obi-wan. That possibility never seemed so real. The same fear that he had experienced the night he saw his mother for the last time and felt her slowly slip from him, unable to do anything to keep her from dying. He felt tears prick at his eyes and swallowed hard. He released the fear into the Force; the danger of it leading to the dark side imminently real with the black thoughts that plagued him.

"I must rest," Barriss told him as she slipped past him out the door.

Barely hearing her, Anakin didn't move. It was as if he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what. Moving to stand closer to Obi-wan, he stared at the man who had for all intents and purposes been his father since he was nine years old. When the Jedi council granted Qui-gon's dying wish and made him Obi-wan's apprentice, Obi-wan had to be more than just a teacher to one so young. Under normal circumstances, all younglings were cared for as a clan at the temple, but because he was so far behind the studies of the Jedi, despite his body being inundated with the Force, he was placed in the care of Obi-wan. The newly Knighted Jedi literally raised Anakin, and became a substitute parent at a young age also. Anakin had always respected that, and yet railed against that also to some degree.

A small smile tugged at his lips. Memories surfaced of his numerous temper tantrums and, Obi-wan's exasperation of a headstrong child, untrained yet gifted beyond measure. There had been many times where Obi-wan's authority over him had gone beyond merely being a teacher/student lesson. Obi-wan had to learn to be a dedicated father overnight. Anakin wondered if the man had ever resented the responsibility that Qui-gon had forced upon him.

If he did, it never showed, and for that Anakin was grateful. It meant everything to him to have Obi-wan's respect. He longed to make his Master proud of him, to show he had learned everything Obi-wan had tried to teach him. Even when he had argued against the rules and Obi-wan's sound reasoning, he had been listening and learning. It had been a long journey, longer than most Master/Padawan journeys due to his young age, and so it was difficult to sever that bond even now.

The muscles in Obi-wan's hand twitched though he didn't open his eyes, only a low moan slipped through his lips. Anakin covered the hand with his own, squeezing gently, wanting the other man to know he was not alone.

"I won't let you down," he whispered. And with that he turned and headed for the bridge, desperate to find a solution before he lost his sole remaining parent.

As the door closed, Obi-wan muttered caught in the wake of some hellish dream. "Not alone…no more…. can't listen…." But there was no one to hear his plea.

***

The day went by all too quickly and with little accomplished in Anakin's mind. The _Defender_ wasn't even moving. Just sitting dead in space. Waiting.

He hated waiting.

They had done what research they could from the depths of space, but the rest of the footwork was being done by others. Another thing Anakin hated, relying on others. At the start of the war it had taken an act of massive willpower to trust clones much less utter strangers, especially when so much was on the line. How hard would they push for the vital information? Did they understand what was at stake? How could they?

But it was foolish to try and make it back to the Core Worlds to do the legwork themselves. Precious time would be lost. Time Obi-wan didn't have. He understood that, but it didn't make it easier to swallow.

He hated waiting.

Thankfully, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was on the planet Orron where the trail that started with Zoltara ended with a snitch named Barta. The intel had come from six different sources, all more impeccable than the last. Even Barta was someone the Jedi used often and paid well for his information, but one of them was the key; they had to be.

"Incoming transmission from Master Yoda, General," announced the deck officer.

Mace walked over to stand beside him as Anakin nodded for the lines of communication to open.

The wizened Jedi's form wavered into view. "Reached me Secura's report has and more dire news it is. Sadly, Barta is dead."

"What? How?" snapped Anakin. So much hope had been resting on this.

"Murdered. Many days ago."

"Prior to the intel?" Mace inquired.

Yoda nodded gravely.

"So someone impersonated Barta and related the intel so that it reached Zoltara Thalar and then the Jedi," Anakin reasoned.

"So it would seem." Mace folded his arms.

"Any clues on the body to indicate the murderer?

"Lightsaber his end was," replied Yoda.

"Ventress." Anakin fumed, swearing that he would kill the assassin one day and it would be a pleasure.

Mace regarded Anakin, almost as if he sensed the hatred rolling off him, but he directed his words at Master Yoda. "A simple computer program to mimic the deceased and the plan was set into motion."

"That leaves us with no direction, Master Yoda," Anakin retorted, desperate to get his mind back on track.

"For the moment the truth you speak. But there yet may be another direction to take. A great deal of chemicals someone amasses. Perhaps a trail is there. Till the trail is found where you are you must remain."

The transmission ended.

Anakin stood there, his fists clenched. "We can't just sit here," he ground out.

"And where would you suggest we go, Master Skywalker? Without a head, the body merely moves in circles."

Such words of wisdom only irritated Anakin. Patience always sounded like giving up. He had been all set to leap into action as soon as Yoda contacted them, but instead they were locked down yet again. And all the while, Obi-wan slipped further and further away. "We have to do something!"

"I intend to."

***

Captain Lock and Lieutenant Rex walked down the hallway of _Defender_ toward the training room, a large bay designed to keep the fighting skills of its army in superlative shape. There were many of them in the ship; this one was designated strictly for officers. The clones were not surprised to hear the sounds of combat coming from within, but they were surprised to see General Skywalker in the midst of a feverish workout that included spins, flips, lightsaber slashes, performed mainly in midair. The Jedi alighted to the ground or wall or ceiling for only a second before bounding into the air once more to deal with remote drones designed to play the part of the enemy. They spun about him in a macabre dance.

The two clones paused in the hanger doorway and watched.

"Should we let him know we're here?" Rex asked his Captain.

"He knows. If he wants to talk to us he'll do so. Otherwise, we'll just move on and talk to him later."

Rex nodded. His Captain had a sure way of knowing everything. Rex only hoped he could garner a fraction of that knowledge himself someday soon. His gaze never left the General, mesmerized by the acrobatic motions and the flashing glow of his weapon as it deflected every stun bolt. The clones had no fear of one of the bolts heading their way. As Lock had said, General Skywalker knew they were here and he had complete control over where he was directing the bolts he deflected.

Rex felt sorry for the drones. The General was relentless and almost cruel. They stood no chance and fell to the ground in molten pieces. They were expensive pieces of equipment but at the moment that didn't seem to matter to the driven Jedi.

Eventually, Skywalker alighted with his eyes closed and with a wave of his hand shut down the simulation. The remaining intact drones sank lifeless to the floor around him. His face was damp with sweat but that was all. He wasn't blowing hard or hunched over with fatigue, though his face was locked tight into a grimace. Rex wasn't sure if it was pain or anger. He wondered how long the simulation had been going on. He had witnessed Jedi constitution out in the battlefield. They never seemed to tire. The Lieutenant wouldn't have been surprised to hear the General had been at this for hours.

Skywalker's glanced at the two clones, and for a moment Rex glimpsed wrenching emotion embedded deep like shrapnel in the man's eyes. He had never seen such despair and fury on a Jedi's face. They were always emotionless warriors, calm and serene even in battle. The Jedi's sudden humanity shook Rex to his core.

Then Skywalker turned away, straightened and when he looked back at them the pain passed from his features. He acknowledged them with a nod, deactivating his saber and securing it to his waist. "The room is yours, gentlemen." His voice was clipped and irate.

Lock shook his head. "Actually, General, we just wanted to talk to you about General Kenobi. The medcenter is off limits suddenly. We couldn't get in to see how he was doing."

Skywalker stiffened slightly. "There was a set back," he informed them tonelessly.

When the General didn't elaborate, the clones knew the man's condition was being closely guarded so idle gossip didn't make it to the enemy.

Lock sat down on some crates. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Skywalker didn't want to talk about this, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other, but then he stilled and took a seat also. Rex followed suit.

"Yes," the General told them. "We are no closer to finding a cure." His right fist encased in the heavy black glove tightened. Rex swore he heard the whine of machine gears. "All we hit are barriers and we're stuck here in the dead of space while--!" The rest of his words cut off abruptly as the man's throat tightened. The room echoed the sudden silence.

Picking up a cleaning cloth near him, Lock took out his blaster and began to wipe down the barrel. "Maybe we can go back aboard the factory, maybe we missed something."

"I feel the same way," Skywalker ground out; his hands gripped the edge of the metal crate he sat upon. "But General Windu has gone over with his squad to do just that."

Rex could feel the frustration coming off the Jedi in waves, battering them relentlessly. "Why weren't we called in? We're the best and General Kenobi is our commander!"

"It was felt that new eyes would see new things." It came out like gravel.

It was a slap in the face. Windu thought they had failed the first time.

Clearly General Skywalker didn't think much of the decision either. No wonder the man was in here working out like a madman, Rex thought. Right now, he wanted to do the same thing. Punch something, anything.

A groan of metal brought Rex's attention to Skywalker's hand. The crate beneath his right hand caved inward. The Lieutenant's eyes widened. The Jedi had bent the durasteel container with his bare hand. For a moment, such power terrified him.

Lock however remained calm and collected, methodically cleaning his weapon. He offered a new cloth to General Skywalker, nodding his head toward the lightsaber. It was a few seconds before Skywalker took it, but then he unhooked his saber and began wiping it clean of sweat and scorches.

After a moment of silence, Skywalker glanced at his Captain with an expression of thanks. The tense air stifling the room abated. Skywalker let out a deep sigh. "So tell me, Captain, why the moniker of Lock? What does it mean?" All clones now chose their own name above and beyond their clone designation.

Lock grinned wickedly and cocked the blaster with a resounding _chachunk_ as the blaster purred to life, a whine building as the power cell activated. "Lock and load, sir." He held up his blaster. "This is Load."

A smile played around the edges of Skywalker's mouth. "You named your blaster?"

Lock pointed his hand toward the Jedi's weapon. "You haven't named that little beauty?"

Skywalker laughed quietly. "No."

"Maybe you should."

"Obi-wan would love that," Skywalker said. At that thought he sobered and another uncomfortable silence began.

"If you think we missed something, General, then we missed something," Rex finally said, hating the thought that the 501st was responsible for failing General Kenobi during this dark hour.

Skywalker regarded him sharply, blue eyes blazing. "This is not on you. If there were something on that factory, you would have found it. It's not there."

"Then where, sir?" Lock asked. "You just point us where you want us to go and we'll find it. You can trust us with this."

Skywalker nodded. "I do. And I will. The minute I know myself." He rose to his feet.

The two troopers rose with him and saluted.

Stay ready, boys," he told them.

"Yes sir!"

***

Anakin's resolve stirred as he left the training bay, overshadowing his anger at Master Windu's doubts. The young Jedi had absolute faith in his squad. There was nothing they had missed at the factory. But there was something. It skirted just outside of Anakin's consciousness. He could feel it, but he couldn't say what. It was just an indiscernible itch that crawled over his skin.

He had hoped that the workout would have made the elusive tendril of suspicion reveal itself, but it had not. It had merely burned off some of his lingering resentment and frustration over Master Windu's decision. He hadn't argued about it because he was desperate to try anything, but it still didn't quell the sense of failure that rose. The thought that a lapse could mean the end for Obi-wan sat no better with him than it did with Rex and Lock.

But he knew without a doubt that Master Windu would return empty handed. That factory held nothing more than shadows. It was as Master Yoda pointed out merely the trap, a cage meant to contain while Ventress carried out her orders. With her escape to who knows where, the trail ran as cold as death for Obi-wan.


	5. Voices Unseen

Author's Notes: Well the last chapter didn't seem to go over too well. Only one review. Ouch. Well hopefully this one generates a bit more buzz. From here on out the action increases as time runs down for our heroes. Enjoy all!

DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Five

Voices Unseen

Obi-wan sat in the hallway outside of the medcenter. The hoverchair was idling next to a viewport. Though the ship was motionless the stars still glowed brightly outside. But he could not see them. The stars were nonexistent to his eyes.

Worse than that, he couldn't even feel them; he couldn't sense anything. His limbs were heavy and numb, but not as numb as his connection to the Force.

Something that had been like second nature to him and a constant presence in his life now suddenly was gone. It was like trying to hold running water in an empty hand; the power just slipped through his fingers. He felt alone for the first time in his life. Usually he needed only to reach out and he could feel life all around him, people, animals, fellow Jedi, stars; now all he sensed was an emptiness. He couldn't feel anyone, anything. His breath caught, his chest shuddering for a moment in abject fear. Adrenalin spiked through him and limbs trembled.

Where once the universe conversed with him, now it shunned him, ignored his pleas. All that was left to him was the cry of constant pain. At one time he could have taken that pain and released it into the Force where it would have been absorbed and dissipated. Now it lived within him, an unvarying reminder of what it felt to be ordinary. Every bone stabbed, every breath labored, and every nerve burned.

Footsteps echoed behind him and he quickly shut down his fears, wiping the look of dread from his face.

"Does Master Offee know you're out of bed?"

Obi-wan deemed not to answer that question. "Any word from Master Yoda yet?" He couldn't mask the hoarseness in his voice, and the silence that followed gave him his answer. "That bad, I see." He coughed at the aching dryness in his throat. It came as a deep unsettling rattle.

"It was a dead end. Literally," Anakin told him, his tone aching. He stood by the viewport but his attention wasn't on the stars. "Barta was murdered by Ventress."

"So that's it then."

Anger swelled in him. Anakin leaned down to face him, grabbing the armrests of the hoverchair. "We're not giving up."

"I don't expect you to, Anakin."

"And I don't expect you to either, Obi-wan." Obi-wan's clouded eyes turned to stare at him, milky white and dead. They forced Anakin to subdue his fury.

"I'm not. It is my greatest wish that you succeed in finding the antidote. And for as long as I'm able I will cling to that hope. But if Fate does not wish it, then we will both have to learn to let go."

Anakin straightened, unable to bear his friend's empty gaze. "Why must you be so…_practical_ all the time?"

"One of us needs to be."

The young man gave a low snort of disparagement and then changed the subject. "Master Windu searched the factory again yesterday. I guess he didn't think we did a good enough job."

"Why would you say that, Anakin? Surely the factory is worth a second look. I personally welcome any fresh thoughts on my predicament."

"The 501st wouldn't let you down," the younger Jedi retorted in defense of their men. "They searched that place from stem to stern."

"I'm sure they did. It is not a question of whether they did a good job. It's a question of being thorough. It is not meant as a slight against them."

"It just seems that way."

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps Mace is just as frustrated and frightened as you are?"

"Mace? Frightened? I don't think so."

"It could be that Mace is merely looking for something to channel his own distress. We would probably do the same thing if the situation was reversed."

Anakin released a pent up sigh. He hated it when the man was right. He was always right. It made Anakin always feel like he was a Padawan and never a full Jedi. "Perhaps," he finally admitted. He regarded his friend. "What are you doing out here? Meditating?"

"If only I could. But at least I'm making the attempt. You should try it."

Frowning deeply, Anakin sighed. "I've been wracking my brain trying to remember anything about that station."

"You will, when you're calm. You're overwrought, Anakin. Even without the Force to show me I know that much."

_Of course, I'm overwrought! You're dying! _he wanted to scream_._ Instead, he confided in Obi-wan his fears. "We've missed something. I can feel it!"

"Ventress left us no clues that I can discern, but I will admit my thoughts are a bit scattered of late."

Anakin huffed softly. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are the Master of understatement?"

Obi-wan offered a pale version of a smile. If there was one thing he was good at was calming his wayward apprentice down, his words and his demeanor a balm to his friend's conflicted spirit. Anakin never liked meditation, but only through peace of mind would he see what eluded him. The young Jedi felt he was overlooking something important and it fed into his frustration. But Obi-wan knew that usually Anakin's gut feelings were always spot on. It was time to listen to them. And Anakin needed to find a way to listen as well. "I rely on you, Anakin. I know you will find the answers you seek."

Anakin's attention shifted again out the viewport, feeling the weight of responsibility drop heavier on his shoulders than ever before. He was the Chosen One. People expected monumental things from him. But there were times he felt powerless and stumbled about like a novice. Now he had to be strong, confident and assured of his convictions, for his Master's sake. His shoulders straightened and he regarded Obi-wan once more. "Do you want to stay out here? I can take you back into the medcenter."

The elder Jedi waved his hand. "I prefer to remain here a bit longer. Barriss will find me when I need her." He could feel Anakin's gaze, hesitant to leave his side, but not knowing what to say to alleviate his helplessness and sorrow. "I'm fine, Anakin. Just go meditate. Find what troubles you."

His former Padawan drew in a deep breath and said quietly. "Yes, Master."

***

Mediation was not going well. Anakin's thoughts swirled around him like phantom images that would not sit still long enough for him to get a clear look. He sat cross-legged in a storage hanger at the precipice of the hanger's bay door. The black of empty space had a bluish tint due to the shielding's glow.

Surrounded by machines, he felt better. They were methodical and unwavering in their logic. Their parts had order and he could think about taking them apart and putting them back together. A form of meditation of sorts. It was the best way for him to achieve what he needed. So he continued to scan each deactivated droid, every ailing ship and mentally take it apart to discern what was wrong and how to fix it. He was on the seventh one when suddenly his mind slipped calmly into a deep meditative state.

The universe around him expanded and compressed in a single smooth movement. He directed his thoughts to the fight with Ventress, analyzing every stroke of the sabers and every word exchanged. He scoured every nook and cranny of every room they had entered. There had to be some clue they missed.

But abruptly his attention darted back to the _Defender_. More specifically to Ob-wan, sitting serenely in the hallway, gazing out into the depths of space. He was alone still.

Frustrated at not being able to disengage his emotions long enough to do what he needed to do, he drew in a deep breath and cast his mind out again, concentrating on the factory, winding his way through the various memories, pausing to sift through one, and then moving on to the next, searching for his grail.

"_Stop…no…get away…_"

Something was wrong. His mind again followed the voice to Obi-wan, shuddering in his sleep, his brow drenched, words tumbling from slack lips. He touched the mind of his Master.

But he was still alone. Who was he talking to?

A nightmare? No. Something more. Anakin heard another voice, not human.

He jerked out of his mediation and raced toward the medcenter.

***

Barriss must have sensed something amiss as well because she was flew out the medcenter door just as Anakin skidded to halt beside an unconscious Obi-wan who lay shaking in the chair where Anakin had left him. Anakin's blade was ignited and his gaze cast about wildly for any sign of the intruder he sensed. Barriss darted past him to her patient.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone was here!" he shouted, searching the shadows, but he saw nothing.

"I saw no one."

Anakin reached out with the Force trying once more to center on that which had sent his alarms to clanging madly. He had sensed something. But whatever it was, it was no longer there.

He turned his attention to Obi-wan. "Is he all right?"

Obi-wan stirred, opening unseeing eyes, still disoriented. "Anakin, help me… make them stop…"

"I'm right here, Master."

"Easy, Master Kenobi. You are safe."

"There was someone here," Anakin insisted. "I felt it. A droid."

That shook the ailing Jedi, his total vulnerability. "I …I sensed nothing." He seemed more aware suddenly, pulling himself upright in the chair.

"Perhaps Master Skywalker was wrong," Barriss offered hesitatingly, because to believe anything else frightened even her.

Anakin scowled at her and opened a communication. "I want this ship scanned for Separatist's droids. I sensed one on board."

"Immediately, Sir!" The alarm klaxon sounded, ringing through the harsh metal of the ship.

"Master Skywalker, are you sure? Droids are not organic or sentient. No Jedi can sense them." Barriss spared him a quick glance.

"There was something. Obi-wan was talking with it."

If the blind Jedi had been able to fade any paler he would have, but instead, only his dry lips compressed. "I don't..." the man began, but coughed as his throat caught. He clenched the sides of the chair at the suffering that surged and threatened to pull him back into the abyss of shadows that was even now beckoning to him. His eyes closed, he rode out the pain before he finished weakly, "I don't … remember. I was …dreaming."

"See? It was a nightmare you sensed," Barriss countered. "Nothing more."

Mace Windu came running down the hallway, lightsaber in his hand but not lit. He was quickly brought up to speed. Minutes later the bridge reported a clean sweep of the ship. No droids where on board. Anakin swore.

Anakin knelt next to his frail looking Master. "What was the dream?"

That question surprised Obi-wan, but he merely shrugged, dismissing it. "An interrogation. Someone was asking questions, I think."

"Someone?"

"I didn't see a face. Just a voice. It was just a dream. I've had it before. I thought it was just my own uncertainties given influence."

"I know what I sensed. I was mediating in the hanger bay. There was someone here. It wasn't just Obi-wan's dream."

"How many times have you had this dream, General Kenobi?" Mace asked, standing nearby.

Obi-wan leaned a damp head back against the seat. "Twice, maybe three times… since my return."

"Only after you were poisoned?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I assumed it was ...merely the poison …playing tricks…with my mind."

"It may well be just that," Mace assured Anakin.

But Anakin was not to be swayed so quickly. "Master Offee, you implied that this poison is new, never before seen, right?" She nodded. "Don't you think it stands to reason that Obi-wan is their first test subject. The way we were lured, the information given to us. All of it guaranteed them that Jedi would investigate the matter. They wanted to inject a Jedi to see what would happen."

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant to …"

"They would want to know if it's working. They couldn't capture one of us easily so the next best thing is infect one of us and to plant a spy to observe."

"There is no Separatist spy on board, Anakin." Mace said.

He spun to face Master Windu. "They would find a way, trust me. They know that we would not broadcast the death of a Jedi publicly so they would learn nothing from planetary news sources. They would know nothing of what transpired here. All that research and no hard facts to show if it truly worked and how. It would drive them mad."

Mace rubbed his head, deep in thought. "There is logic in what you say. But would not our death be sufficient for them?"

"Not to the one who created this poison. A scientist, a mad man. He would want to know everything. He'd want all the gory details." Anakin's face was a snarl of rage. He could imagine Ventress' glee when Obi-wan and he showed up to investigate the matter. She would have been happy to infect any Jedi, but what a windfall came to her instead. It made him ill to think about it. She wasn't clever enough to create this poison, but she certainly relished the opportunity to deliver to her employer a test subject.

Obi-wan reached out and touched Anakin's arm. "Then try it again, Anakin," he urged, his voice an exhausted whisper. "Search for the spy. Quiet your feelings. Silence your anger. Concentrate only on what you seek, not the why." Obi-wan's voice had gone soft, almost melodic. Anakin closed his eyes, still kneeling in front of his sightless Master.

Determination filled him. His objective so much clearer now. It took little effort to slip into his meditative state with his Master's voice to guide him, as he had done for many years. Anakin fell into the empty space, using the Force to direct his thoughts. He concentrated his search on Obi-wan, examining every corner of his world. The answer was near him.

Then he touched something. It was only a brief flicker of intelligence, so miniscule that he wasn't even sure what it was. It scuddled from him like a lavacrab back into the safety of the magma. He followed it but then lost it. But he knew from what direction it came.

His hooded eyes opened, his intense blue eyes stormy. "I found it."

"Found what?" Mace stood beside him, lightsaber in hand ready to defend him.

"It is here," he told her, rising. "Just not on the ship."

"Then where is it?" Barriss demanded.

"It's in Obi-wan."


	6. The Spy Within

A/N: Angst concluded; Action resumed.

DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Six

The Spy Within

Master Offee stood over Obi-wan lying prone on the bed, diagnostic and scanning equipment all round him. "I already performed these scans. They showed nothing."

Anakin was at the machine's controls, making adjustments. "These settings aren't set low enough. We need to make them even more sensitive. What we seek is practically infinitesimal, almost subatomic."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Skywalker." Mace Windu's face was like stone. Part of him thought it was a wild gundark chase, but the other side was desperate for any lead. His own search of the factory had come up fruitless. What could it hurt to run a more exact scan on Kenobi?

Anakin tinkered for a few more moments, then he exclaimed, "There, that should do it. Running the scan now at 465 kilomacros."

Barriss placed a sedation crystal on Obi-wan's forehead, calming the Jedi's trembling so that they could achieve a good scan. "This won't take long, Master Kenobi."

Six beams of green light swept over Obi-wan, crisscrossing his body in precise movement, scanning for anomalies. It was over in a less than a minute with the words "_Negative_" on the screen.

"Blast it, no!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but perhaps you were wrong." Mace placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

But Anakin swept it off with a shrug of his shoulder, leaning over the equipment fine tuning it further. "I'm not wrong!" He adjusted the machine again.

"Stop this, Anakin." Barriss' voice was firm, though distracted. She was intent on stopping Obi-wan's trembling which had grown worse.

"Just once more!" He hit the button and the beams began their dance once more with a tighter pattern.

Obi-wan groaned; his head thrashed back and forth and Barriss attempted to send him deeper into unconsciousness. Something was wrong. These machines should not have this affect on patients. But she didn't know if it was Skywalker's manipulations or something else.

"Keep him still," Anakin shouted.

Suddenly the machine beeped again and the screen flashed red with the warning "_Anomaly Found._"

"There!" Anakin pointed on the screen as a small form was seen in Obi-wan's bloodstream. It had been trying to avoid the sensors but it had run out of hiding space.

Mace leaned forward, about to press a button. "Destroy it!"

Anakin's hand grabbed his in a vise with a bit of the Force behind it. Mace glared daggers at the young Jedi. "No!" He shut down the machines. Behind the glass, Obi-wan slumped weakly.

"What the _kriff_ are you doing, Anakin?" Mace roared. "The enemy is in our sights. It is endangering your Master!"

Anakin's breath was coming fast. He stood abruptly. "It's reporting to someone! If we destroy it we won't know anything. But if I can study it, modify it, I might be able to determine where it's sending its data." He released Master Windu. "We can track it to where the enemy is hiding." His words were clipped, pleading.

Mace reared back, his own thoughts trying to process what had just happened. Anakin's methods were chaotic and against protocol but even he had to admit they produced results. But once again logic demanded he maintain order. "It's practically subatomic, General. How in the worlds do you expect to modify it?"

"I can, Master. Trust me. It's a machine. I will make the damn thing tell me everything we need to know."

"Did you see what it did to Obi-wan, just trying to scan it?" he cautioned viciously. They both glanced into the medroom where Master Offee worked furiously to stabilize the Jedi.

Anakin's head bowed, having second thoughts suddenly. He had almost killed his Master proving a point. But then he knew what Obi-wan himself would have told him. It was a risk worth taking. There were no other choices left.

He straightened and stared the High Council member straight in the eye, but his voice was low and under control, devoid of the emotions swirling just beneath. "General Kenobi is dying, Master Windu. What other options do we have left? He would rather die fighting than to die like this, slowly, painfully, at the hands of distant enemies. You know that."

Mace closed his eyes, subdued. The young man was right. He nodded. "Master Offee, how is Master Kenobi?"

She had heard everything and she knew what was at stake. "He is stabilizing. But his body is weak. He cannot take much more."

Anakin drew in a ragged breath. "I can do this, Master Windu. Let me try."

Mace was silent, not willing to pass such a sentence on his friend and fellow Jedi. But it was Obi-wan who made the final decision. Opening his eyes, the beleaguered Jedi fought to stay conscious as he licked at his lips before croaking, his voice sounding as defeated as his battered body, "Let him."

Anakin went to his side. "Are you sure?"

Obi-wan smiled, his lower lip cracking at the effort. "Aren't you?" But he knew his friend well enough to know there was doubt, and he must help Anakin cast it aside. "I trust you. And you must trust yourself. You brought us this far."

"I will try, Master."

Obi-wan scowled. "Now who's being defeatist? Either do or…"

"…do not. There is no try," he intoned, completing the lesson mantra favored by Master Yoda and often repeated by Obi-wan to ward off his student's plaguing self doubts.

"No one else …can do this, Anakin. It's up …to you."

Anakin's eyes steeled with determination and confidence. He went back to the machines and began reprogramming them to his needs. He ordered new equipment be brought down to the medcenter where he began hooking them into the existing diagnostic machines. All he needed to do was find how it was making contact with its source of origin. It was broadcasting on such a low bandwith, that it made sense that it had to be close by. The signal had so far been undetectable from the internal scanners.

Barriss placed Obi-wan in an unconscious state to help ease his distress. Glancing back at Anakin at the controls she nodded.

The young Jedi realized that the organism was droid in nature. Far simpler of course. It had only the most basic of commands at its disposal. It scanned and transmitted, but only at very specific times. These were not programmed at regular intervals but instead lay dormant until it sensed no Jedi, or more specifically, the absence of the Force. Then while Obi-wan lay blind to it's insidious doings, it scanned him and relayed information back. It's stealth programming was even simpler, hide at all costs.

But two could play at that game. Anakin insisted that Mace and Barriss leave. The device needed to believe it was alone so it could transmit. They didn't like it but they reluctantly agreed. Now it was just Anakin. He readied the equipment and controls he needed and then sunk into a trance, retracting his Force abilities, suppressing them. It was difficult, beads of sweat formed, his breathing shallow. He had never attempted this. Not using the Force was like an anathema to him. To ignore it, hide it took a great deal of effort. But he also needed to be ready for when the mechanism began its transmission. He had to listen with the Force without a great display of it to give himself away. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

He sunk deeper withdrawing as much as he dared before he lost the faint trace of the device. He stopped breathing, his heart rate slowed to an almost nonexistent state.

_Peace._

_Fading._

_Fading._

_Gone._

The device hummed. Obi-wan moaned. The scan began. As if over a great chasm, Anakin heard his mentor whimper.

"no … don't…"

Anakin held his emotion in check. He had been ready for it and refused to let his Master's distress fan his tranquil state into a fervor.

"Leave me alone…"

It seemed like hours but finally the scan completed but the device just sat there. Anakin almost let his frustration bring him out of his trance, but then subdued it quickly.

_Wait. Just wait._

Suddenly the device transmitted.

Anakin's fingers flexed over the machine and the trap was sprung. The machines flew under Anakin's manipulation and the coordinates flashed up on the screen. They had the location. The Jedi's eyes snapped open with a feral grin. "Gotcha!"

The device whined and then Anakin realized with horror it was getting ready to detonate. Even though it was subatomic the resulting explosion would be catastrophic to Obi-wan, whose failing body wouldn't be able to sustain another threatening injury.

Anakin swelled with the Force calling it back. It flooded him like an act of revelation; his hand reached out and the device froze. Anger exploded in the young Jedi at the cruelty of the device and it's makers. They would pay for this.

In his mind's eye, Anakin saw Obi-wan fight to keep his jaw clamped shut against the surging cry of pain. His body bucked upon the table. But Anakin kept his attention on the device, encircling it with the Force, containing it, preventing it from expanding beyond the borders Anakin decreed. Then it shattered into dust. When the power of the subexplosion waned Anakin released it as fine powder into Obi-wan's bloodstream where it would be absorbed and ignored.

Obi-wan went slack and gasped for breath and Anakin mimicked his Master, slumping over the console, damp with perspiration, hands clutching the console's edge. Mace and Barriss rushed in, each straight to their intended targets.

"Did you get it?" Mace demanded, leaning Anakin back into the seat, supporting his head. "Did you get it?"

A shaky exhale and then Anakin nodded. His gaze tracked to the outer room where Barriss tended to Obi-wan. "Is he--?"

"He's as well as can be expected. You did him no further harm, Anakin." Barriss' face held no animosity toward him for placing Obi-wan at such risk.

The young Jedi's eyes closed in abject relief. His hand fumbled on the controls, a slight shake visible.

"Well done, Anakin," Mace told him.

_Praise from Master Windu?_ Anakin could hardly believe it. He straightened and stood, his moment of weakness passed, his hands steady. "I've sent the coordinates to the bridge."

"Then we have a job to do." Mace pressed his commlink. "Bridge, proceed with all due haste to the coordinates from Master Skywalker."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

Then Anakin delivered the bad news. "They know now the device is destroyed. They won't be there for long."

"Unfortunate. But I have no intention of letting them escape." Mace headed for the bridge, all business now that he had a direction. "General Skywalker, ready a team to board whatever we come across at these coordinates."

"Yes, Master Windu!"


	7. Assault Force

AUTHOR NOTES: Thanks again for the reviews! I've actually got a bit of time on this edit so I can do some acknowledgements.

Torli: Update faster? Once a week is too slow, hmmm? I don't know. I have a feeling you all would be clamoring for speed even if I updated every day. evil grin At least this way the story remains well edited and it gives me time to shore up any plot holes I keep finding along the way.

L: Obi is my favorite character so he will always be portrayed with the dignity and respect he deserves. I'm a consummate perfectionist when it comes to characterizations so hopefully even my not so favorite ones *cough Anakin* gets a little polish and stays true to what he was meant to be.

Mo Angel: Jedi-Killer…ooh good name for the poison! I still haven't come up with a satisfactory name for it. Any other suggestions?

Pronker: What a great honor! Please feel free to recommend it on LiveJournal or any where else. Also, if anyone wants to host it on their individual sites, that's fine, just ask me first.

ObiBettina: Your fears are unfounded…or are they? We all have our dark side.

Kimsa Ki-Lurria: Your wish is my command finally. Individual responses. Though I doubt I'll be able to do it every time. As for the story twist, I'm glad I managed to do something original. It's hard to do given the amount of material out there. And I agree 100% about what Obi-wan means to Anakin. Everyone finds rules and regulations annoying coming from a parental figure, but it doesn't mean you love them any less.

Yesac: I'm humbled by such a wonderful review. Thank you!

Tohva98, Charie, StarchaserD: The characters' banter and their friendship as equals is one of the few things in the movieverse I liked and I wanted to bring that to a higher level here. I'm glad it's working. They do a great job of it in the cartoon and it really inspired me.

Anakin T. Skywalker: Now THAT is a great compliment. Thank you!

Caz, Silver-ShadowSpark, Nimoth4th, Yeneffer: Stay tuned for more action!

Also thanks to all who watched the vid and left comments there. It's very much appreciated!

Now back to our regularly scheduled Fanfic update!

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Seven

Assault Force

They were gathered around the tactical display aboard _Defender_. It showed a space station hanging in the dead of space. Master Windu and Commander Cody and Captain Lock stood on opposing sides of the tactical table. Barriss Offee graced a corner of the room, keeping out of the way of the strategists. Mace gestured at the display.

"The station is covered by at least three squadrons of droid ships. There is a cruiser approaching on long range scanner. We won't have much time before we will have to contend with it. While our fighters engage the enemy ships, we intend to land a boarding party on that station led by General Skywalker. Your objective: find that antidote and destroy the station. I want nothing left of it."

"Yes, sir!" Cody saluted and departed to make ready his squad.

"We have about an hour before that cruiser arrives," Mace reminded Anakin.

"More than enough time, Master Windu. I don't intend to waste time Obi-wan doesn't have."

"Go quickly," Barriss urged Anakin. "Your Master has very little time left, only hours now and that is purely estimation. Any later and he will be beyond my help, antidote or no."

Anakin's fists clenched and bowed to the Healer. "I will."

"Then may the Force be with you," she said.

***

Anakin and Lock strode down the corridor aiming for the hanger. In truth Anakin strode, Lock struggled to keep pace with his long determined stride. Two steps behind him, he voiced his concerns.

"It's going to be blaster hell in there, sir."

Anakin didn't respond.

"There's a spare suit of armor on the ship if you want it. You know, just in case."

Still no response.

"Those droid ships around the base are going to slow us down." It wasn't just the cruiser bearing down on them but General Kenobi's rapid decline that worried Lock. They were running out of time.

"No, they won't," Anakin assured him, his words like ice.

"If there's even half the number of droids inside as outside, we'll waste valuable time fighting through them."

There was logic to his reasoning. Lock's gift was tactics, but at the moment Anakin envisioned obliterating every last thing that stood in his way. The droids would not last five minutes between him and his objective.

"We're not even sure of our direction once inside. We know what to look for but not where," Lock continued pressing his point.

"That's what we're bringing R2 for. He'll access the data." The time factor was weighing on the General as well.

He knew the young General all too well; he sometimes preferred to punch his way through. If there was one thing he learned from General Kenobi was that subtlety brought faster results.

"I was just thinking that maybe the 501st could occupy the droids while Ghost Squadron heads through the air shafts straight to where R2 tells us. They can handle those clankers easy."

Anakin grinned back at him, a feral glint in his eye. "Cody will thank you for that privilege."

Lock's own smile broadened. "I know."

The gunships were waiting for them in the hanger, Ghost Squadron already in the belly of the first one, locked and loaded. R2 whistled from his alcove in the corner beside Commander Cody.

"Gentlemen, Captain Lock has your battle plan."

All eyes turned to him and the captain smiled.

***

Blaster fire sounded all around them as the gunship veered wildly one direction and then the other. Everyone held tight to the overhead rigging, struggling for balance. Anakin used the Force to steady everyone and kept his mind focused on the battle raging outside. The droid ships were slowly giving ground as the lead gunships cleared a path for them straight to the station.

They came in full throttle, the bottom of the ship skidding a bit as it touched down, taking out the first two rows of droids lined up in the hanger. In the wake of that confusion, the ship's bay doors opened and Ghost Squadron poured out, blasters firing.

R2 headed straight for a data port as Anakin cleared their way through a squad of droids nearest an airshaft to their right. Lock and five troopers went with them as Cody and the rest of the squad occupied the droids in the hanger. Two more gunships were landing just behind them with the rest of the 501st.

Anakin didn't wait for R2 but immediately disappeared into the airshaft, the rest of his team on his tail. Within moments, R2 relayed the information they needed.

"Deck 8, Section 42, Room 34AB. Let's move it!" Anakin shouted.

They swiftly ascended the shaft. R2 had been instructed what to look for. Droids were methodical in their inventories. Shipping manifests and daily duties meticulously documented. Most of it was boring, droid related and meaningless. There was only one location which was considered top security, where the transmission was sent once intercepted. That was their destination.

Anakin checked the time internally again. It had taken thirty-nine minutes just to get in the station. Time was slipping away too fast. They had to move quicker and throw caution to the wind.

The airshaft deposited them on a deck with only a handful of droids that were swiftly and mercilessly destroyed by Anakin's swinging blade and well aimed blasters.

Waxer held a tracker in his hand and pointed to the right. "That way, Sir! Twenty-two meters."

They took off at a run.

* * *

The squad skid to a halt at their destination. A quick scan of the room showed it to be empty. Two clones stood guard at the door while the rest started searching. Lock ran to a terminal and started accessing computer records. What he found made his blood run cold. Kenobi was designated as Subject Alpha and the statistical data stored indicated the harsh facts: failing organs, muscle degradation, impaired brain function, all with one final diagnosis. Death. There was even an estimated time listed, much shorter than the healers had thought. Less than an hour. He related this to Anakin.

"Download the data," the Jedi commanded.

It sounded cold, but he knew it was necessary. A part of him thought maybe General Skywalker had missed the implication. "It says within the hour, General. We aren't going to make it back in time."

Skywalker's face was made of stone. "I know," he said, his teeth clenched tight, the only indication that the mask was on the verge of cracking.

Even if the data they brought back had the answer, a formula for an antidote, the healers couldn't manufacturer it in time. Not to save General Kenobi, but at least it would safeguard the rest of the Jedi. But the thought still made Lock ill. He searched compartments almost ruthlessly. His anger was focused on doing something.

"I'll send this to R2, maybe he can relay it to _Defender_." That was of course if the signals weren't being jammed as was wont to happen in firefights. And Lock knew one was still raging outside in space.

He wasn't sure what else Skywalker was looking for so frantically. Then it dawned on him. Maybe the bastards had the antidote made already. It could be here on the station. He flung himself into the search as well.

There were numerous cabinets and compartments holding very little that was recognizable to Lock. Then suddenly one compartment refused to budge.

"I have something locked here!" he exclaimed.

Skywalker was at his side in an instant. "Stand back."

He had barely slipped aside when the General's blade cut through the hinges, the smell of arid burning durasteel filling his nostrils. The compartment door fell open.

Skywalker was quickly rifling through the contents. There were odd containers, all numbered, tons of data chips, but nothing immediately identifiable as an antidote.

"We're taking it all," he snarled, frustrated as nothing was found that would help shave off the precious minutes ticking past. They had done everything they could here; all that they could carry was packed into bags and slung over the shoulders of the clones.

Lock was about to head for the door when he noticed the General staring again at the compartment. _Did we miss something? _

The anger faded from Skywalker's face and knelt again by the opening pushing the unhinged door further aside. "Wait." His hand darted back in and retrieved a clear case no bigger than his palm.

"What is that?" Lock asked leaning forward.

There was an object inside the case. It looked like a ring of some sort. Nothing ornate, but black as night and made of a single band save for one large knob.

That was odd. _Who hides jewelry in a laboratory?_ "A bit gaudy for a droid," the Captain muttered.

General Skywalker was staring intently at it, as if trying to figure out what it was. Then his eyes widened.

"Do you recognize it?" Lock asked.

Skywalker didn't answer but opened the case and pulled out the ring.

"Careful," he warned. Something about the ring unnerved Lock. His short yellow mohawk was tingling, a sure caveat that it was dangerous.

"I know what this is," Skywalker said, his jaw muscles contracting.

Boil shouted from the door. "We've got company!"

The concord of rhythmic metal against metal sounded from down the hall. Sounded like a regiment was on its way.

"Time to go," announced Skywalker. They skidded out in the hallway, and then abruptly the General spun about.

Ventress was coming at them ahead of the marching droids. She pulled up in annoyance. "Skywalker!" Her gaze took in the packs on the backs of the clones and she scowled deeper. "Thievery is so low for a Jedi to stoop," she murmured.

General Skywalker didn't bother bandying words with the assassin. "You know what we're here for, Ventress. And I think we have all that we need."

"Do you?" she smiled through blackened lips. "You believe the antidote for your precious Obi-wan was in that room?"

"So there is an antidote," the Jedi smirked back.

"Perhaps," she purred. Then her eyes darkened. "Or perhaps I wish to give you false hope so your pain will be that much sweeter when you watch as your Master dies gasping."

Skywalker's rage overwhelmed him, lending him power and destruction. He lunged at her, his saber igniting.

Ventress barely had time to get her blades up in a defensive position as the General slammed his weapon down on hers. It drove her to her knees. The crackle of the connected blades resounded everywhere, the light of the saber's glow must have practically blinded Ventress they were so close to her face. Then she rose to her feet, shoving the Jedi back.

Ventress deflected a return swipe and then spun her own blades at Skywalker's head. "Your Master is dead," she snarled at him in the breathing room she had created. "His time has long since run out. He is nothing now but a cold corpse and I own the honor of his death."

Skywalker's face turned as red as Ventress' twin sabers. With a howl that resounded against the steel walls, his lightsaber swung at her, so fast Lock could barely track the movement. It blurred in a blaze of blue light.

"General!" Lock yelled, trying to make Skywalker see reason. They had another objective. Master Kenobi needed them to get back. "We need to leave! We have to get back to the ship!"

The droids bottlenecked behind Ventress, unsure what to do with their commander between them and their objective.

"Kill them!" she screamed at the idiotic machines.

They blindly opened fire in the hallway. Blaster fire and discharge smoke filled the confined space. The clones opened fire, aiming around the two warriors fighting in front of them, praying their General could deflect any random shot.

Skywalker continued to drive Ventress backwards into the mob of droids. His saber swings were slicing into the metal sentries as well leaving molten debris on the grating. Lock suddenly had a bad feeling. He had never seen the General so enraged. Jedi weren't like that. Master Kenobi, even in the heat of battle, never fought the way Skywalker was fighting. It was as if he had gone mad.

The droids shifted to the sides out of the way of the two relentless warriors.

"Carry out our objective," the General shouted back to the clones as he ran after Ventress down the hallway.

Lock balked for a moment, relieved that Skywalker still had some sense of self about him. He was still in command, though he still doubted they were doing the right thing in staying and fighting. Ventress was delaying them most likely on purpose. But he had to trust that the Jedi had a plan in mind and that pursuing Ventress was part of it.

Did Skywalker really believe General Kenobi was dead? Perhaps it was a Jedi thing. He had heard that Jedi could feel each other through some sort of telepathy. His own eyes burned at the thought that they had lost General Kenobi. But still he did his duty; he covered the clones' retreat. They had thermals to plant while Ghost Squad tried to bring the downloaded data and supplies back in time.


	8. Last Reprieve

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Eight

Last Reprieve

Obi-wan struggled to raise himself but Barriss pressed him down, all too easily. He pulled the oxygen mask weakly from his face; his breath was punctuated by sharp gasps. "I… need…to…"

"There is nothing that you can do that your friends are not doing for you," she soothed, slipping the mask back on.

He ceased wasting valuable energy fighting her. He couldn't match her physically. "I'm not …going to last … another hour… you know it. Out of….time."

"Don't speak that way. I'll keep you alive till they return." But the hesitation in her voice spoke the truth. There was doubt.

Obi-wan's hand fell onto her hers. "Let me…die…fighting…by my friends…not here…not like this. Please…" He was deadly serious, his clouded eyes locked on hers eerily. Even without sight, there was a fierce mix of resolve and desperation, and suddenly she was wavering.

Master Kenobi usually presented such an amiable, composed demeanor that this sudden intensity was unsettling; she'd never seen such naked emotion in his face, heard him talk so openly about his fears and misgivings. His determination was palpable.

Barriss blinked back tears that fell all too often in her line of work. In her heart, she knew he spoke the truth. Her battle to save him was near an end. Perhaps if he were closer to them, Skywalker could get the antidote to him in time. As of now, Skywalker would never make it back to the ship before Obi-wan Kenobi succumbed to the poison.

"Just…get me…on my feet," he pleaded. He swallowed hard, fighting the dizziness that threatened to send him spiraling deeper into the darkness.

Her every instinct as a healer bade her to protect him, ignore such foolish talk. But then she made her decision. Every oath she had ever taken, she was about to break. She thumbed a comm switch. "Lieutenant Rex. Ready a transport and report to the medcenter. Priority One."

Obi-wan looked perplexed, but then started when she pressed a hypo-syringe to his skin. He shook his head feebly. "No…I need to…remain…awake…please."

"Trust me, Obi-wan. These are suppressors. A large dose, more than is safe. But it will give you almost an hour before it dissipates but any symptoms will come back tenfold if it doesn't kill you first. However, it will get you on your feet."

The hypo-syringe slid in and the liquid felt cold as it entered his vein. Within moments, the top of his head throbbed mercilessly but his breathing eased, his tremors steadied, and the dark veil over his vision retreated. Then she laid her hands on his face and chest.

"Brace yourself, Obi-wan."

"Barriss...?"

The Master of Healing glowed white; it started slow and built to a blaze that was as bright as a sun. The heat of the Force washed over Obi-wan. It felt as if he were standing on the surface of a boiling star and with relief the deep chill in his bones receded. Then Barriss's body pulsed and all the light in her flowed like quicksilver through her hands and into Obi-wan. His body jerked, lifting near off the pallet, a scream on his lips.

Suddenly the Force was everywhere. It wasn't the quiet song he was used to but a cacophony of light, sound, and power. It infused itself in every part of his body and mind. All the senses that had gone out awoke with a scream.

When the light faded, Obi-wan's face was wet with tears, his eyes open, staring at things only he could see. But they were unclouded.

"Obi-wan…"

Blinking, he turned to the weak voice. He saw Barriss slumped over barely holding onto the edge of the bed. He grabbed her as he came off the bed, holding her steady, his limbs strong and sturdy once more. "What have you done?"

"I've given you all …the Force…I possess. May it...guide you… long enough to find Anakin … or final peace."

"You foolish, beautiful woman."

She smiled weakly. "Won't last long. Hurry." She was weak but in no immediate danger. Eventually she would gather the Force again to replenish what she gave, but it would take time. She prayed that she had done the right thing. Already, she could see the aura of the Force seeping out of Obi-wan, like smoky, yellow tendrils. The poison in his system wouldn't let him hold onto it for long. Soon it would fade and he'd be gone.

At that moment, Rex charged through the door and stood there stunned to see Obi-wan a picture of health, while the healer looked like death warmed over. "What the hell?"

Obi-wan lifted Barriss onto the pallet he just vacated, his hand resting briefly on her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he turned to Rex. "Is the transport ready?"

"Yes, sir! But how…?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's head for the station."

***

Ventress raced down the grated hallway. She was there to carry out her orders, destroy the station. She had already begun to wipe most of the data clean, but it was obvious that the Republic had gotten their hands on some of it. Her Master would not be pleased, but so long as Kenobi died, she knew she would still acquire accolades.

She needed to lose Skywalker, hot on her heels. The Jedi was incensed, his hate almost palatable. He was letting his hatred of her make him forget about his poor Master. It surprised her that he would do such a thing, but perhaps that was why her Master had such profound interest in him. He was willing to act out of revenge instead of saving a life.

And he would be damned for it.

There was one last order of business and that was to destroy any samples left. Without that the Republic could never manufacturer the antidote and therefore their weapon would still remain viable. The datafiles held none of that information, merely the data collected by the remote sensor droid in Kenobi's blood. It would tell them what they already knew, that his death was prolonged, painful, and inevitable.

But the poison itself must be kept out of their hands. She had no idea how many clones were crawling over the station by now. Anyone of them could have found the control room where it was stored.

Luck was with her as two shield droids rolled down the corridor toward her. Now was her chance to lose Skywalker.

They unfolded just ahead of her, their shields snapping into place, and she sprang behind them. They immediately opened fire on Skywalker. He skidded to a halt, his lightsaber swinging, forced to defend himself and deflect the bolts. But the important thing was that he stopped. He would have to deal with the droids before pursuing her.

With a laugh she left him.

***

Anakin snarled with rage at the delay. He tried to bust his way past the droids, but a blistering graze across his bicep told him it wasn't going to happen. His venomous tenacity was not going to win the day. Calming his anger, he let the Force guide him, slipping between the blaster bolts and deflecting others. There was no way to get past the droids. Running back the way he came, he jammed his saber into the floor and ripped up great chunks of the grated durasteel, dancing and weaving between the blaster bolts. He used the Force to pull up the torn metal floor as he went. The shield droids rolled but without a floor they would be trapped where they were. Anakin raced back down the angular corridor looking for an intersecting hallway, leaving his adversaries behind.

Quickly calculating the direction Ventress was heading he doubled back one floor up.

***

The gunship landed next to its sister ship in the station's hanger bay. The 501st was steadily pushing the droid squadrons back into the main part of the station. Bodies of clones and droids alike were strewn across the hanger floor.

The cost of life sickened Obi-wan as he darted out with Rex at his side. But he understood that it was just not for him these men fought but for all Jedi, for if this weapon was used wide scale, it would bring an end to the war in a most horrific way for the Republic.

"Which way, Sir?" Rex asked, his blaster firing at any mechanical movement on the battlefield.

Obi-wan closed his eyes a moment, letting Rex guard him. He reached out with the Force and searched the station, specifically for Anakin's signature. It didn't take long to find it. The Force expenditure of his friend was unbelievable. It was filled with anxiety and a hint of rage which greatly worried Obi-wan.

"This way," Obi-wan replied, his eyes snapping open. Rex followed the Jedi to the airshaft.

***

Anakin skidded to a halt at the control room where Ventress had fled. He wasn't sure what she was up to from this location. The station's self destruct maybe. Their demolition work completed, Lock and the rest of Ghost Squadron came up behind him ready to back up their General. Anakin sensed there was only Ventress in the room so he charged in.

She stood near the main console where her fingers flew over the console. The viewscreen showed data disappearing. She was wiping the memory core clean, destroying the secrets it held. Nearby were vials of green vapor swirling inside their sealed tombs. He didn't like the looks of those.

"Step away from the console, Ventress!" he commanded.

Her back stiffened but she didn't cease her actions. Instead she pulled her twin sabers and stabbed deep into the machines, melting their cores and the information Anakin needed so desperately.

"Damn you!"

***


	9. Death Comes Quickly

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There's only about two more chapters after this one. So we're nearing the very end. I'm a believer in the comfort portion of hurt/comfort stories so we will be dawdling a bit there. Meanwhile, Ventress continues to be evil; Obi-wan struggles to survive; and Anakin races to save his friend.

DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Nine

Death Comes Quickly

Obi-wan followed Anakin's frenzied determination like a beacon. The young man wasn't about to let Ventress win. It led him straight to the control room.

Anakin's voice was like steel. "Give me the antidote, Ventress. Tell me where it is?"

"I would rather die than have you save Kenobi."

"Really, Ventress. Your attitude towards me is truly uncalled for." Obi-wan walked into the room.

Ventress's eyes widened with shock. _How was this possible?_ "What? Why aren't you dead?"

"Your poison is obviously ineffective. I would suggest you discuss it with your manufacturer," he told her, being dreadfully nonchalant.

"Master!" Anakin's eyes were as wide as Ventress', stunned and overjoyed to see him on his feet.

But Obi-wan kept his attention on the Dark Lady. He could feel his reserves of the Force slipping away from him with each second. "Come now. No more posturing. Admit you've failed. Did you think it so easy to kill a Jedi?"

Anakin's eyes were still on him. Obi-wan wondered if his student could see that his health was a sham. Everything depended on Ventress not realizing it. If she suspected he was lying the ruse would be over.

Obi-wan felt a slight touch through his bond with Anakin, who was checking to see what was going on. But Obi-wan kept his shields locked tight, mainly to prevent Ventress from doing the same thing. To his relief, Anakin retreated.

"I don't know how you managed to survive, Kenobi," Ventress snarled.

"Simple. I don't die on demand, Ventress."

"Impossible!"

"We have chemists too, you know. It was easy enough to find our own antidote."

She stepped toward him. Obi-wan's lightsaber ignited and he slipped into a defensive stance. He knew he didn't have the energy to take her but he just needed to keep her at bay and allow Anakin and his men to deal with her.

Each blow of her saber jarred his arms, muscles struggling against her onslaught. She came at him with her own dark power surging hot; it sucked and stifled the Force as any heat wave. He drew deeper into the Force, calling on every ounce he still possessed and time slowed; he studied the location and speed of her twin sabers and matched his own to their dance. He vaulted away but as time sped up again Ventress executed a powerful leap that brought her near a clone. Ventress' twin blades sliced into the clone. He was dead instantly.

She spun back around to find both Anakin and Obi-wan on the offensive. Meeting Skywalker's charge first on her right as Kenobi surged forward on her left. The hum and crackle of the lightsabers echoed. The power in the room forced most of the clones to the side, leaving the center of the room to the fervent combatants. The Jedi and the assassin were moving in indistinct motion, so fast that none of them could track them with blasters without being sure who they were hitting. This was a fight well out of their hands.

Obi-wan pressed forward, reaching out with one hand to Force grab Ventress, but she felt the rising pressure, nowhere near what it should have been, and spun to land a kick against the side of his face. He stumbled to one knee and Ventress moved to strike.

Captain Lock dove for General Kenobi shoving him out of the way. He had his blaster up and was swinging it toward her, desperate to catch her blurry form as is bounded toward them.

Her first saber sliced the barrel from his blaster and the second lightsaber drove into his chest. He gasped once and then slid off her blade.

"No!" Obi-wan shouted hoarsely, staggering to his feet.

Ventress turned to him, a look of pleasure on her features. "If only it had been you."

Anakin jumped forward, taking advantage of her distraction. The Chosen One clasped down on Ventress' arm. A needle penetrated her skin. Anakin had slipped on the ring, the same ring that Ventress had worn when she had infected Obi-wan at the factory.

Ventress screamed as she felt the needle prick her. "No!" She shoved Anakin away. "You fool!"

"This is what you used on Obi-wan, and now you're infected too. I hope you have your own antidote with you, because we won't be giving you ours." Anakin landed on the other side of the table near the door.

"I'll kill you all," Ventress shouted, grabbing the vials from the table. She flung them to the ground where they smashed open. A cloud of orange grew. "The Midi-chlorian Slayer kills just as well in a gas form. You can't possibly have enough antidote to save all of you."

Obi-wan took one glance at the deadly cloud and made his decision. He used the Force to shove his people out the door. They flew out into the hallway and landed in a heap. Then he triggered the locking mechanism. The door slammed shut, separating him from Anakin and the clones.

He was already exposed to the deadly toxin, but he would not let any others share his fate.

"It's just you and I now, Ventress." His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

She charged him, her twin sabers whirling toward his head. His blade met them inches from his face. He parried and jumped clear. She followed him, swinging with all her might.

Obi-wan couldn't sustain this battle. He was leaking Force like a sieve and his only chance of survival was following Ventress to the cure. Anakin had provided the opportunity and the motive by infecting her. _Clever man. _It must have been his intent all along. But it would only work if her sense of self-preservation outweighed her need for revenge.

"You're wasting valuable time," he told her calmly. "The effects start within minutes. Take it from me."

Ventress roared, a sound of frustration and utter fear. Her arm stiffened and then waved toward the Jedi. Everything in the room flew toward Obi-wan. Tables, chairs, vials, equipment.

Arms raised, he deflected them, concentrating on not letting anything else breakable shatter and contaminate the room further. He needed no other ailments to compound his efforts. However, it took precious seconds to settle the room, and precious energy. It left him gasping and sore, his face drenched with sweat. When he looked up Ventress had cut a hole in the floor and was dropping through. He couldn't lose her. Obi-wan raced toward her escape route.

He fell into a hallway; literally fell, as if his muscles forgot for a moment how to work. His leg muscles already stricken with tremors, he staggered to his feet. Ventress was running just ahead of him. Obi-wan gave chase, desperate to catch her. The gap closed steadily as the poison finally started to affect Ventress. But unfortunately, Obi-wan could feel himself weakening as well. His lungs were burning and his vision was darkening so that all he could see was the pale form of Ventress ahead of him. Barriss' gift was near its end. There was one last gambit to make.

Laboring now to gather some of the energy Barriss had infused him with, he stretched a hand and Force shoved Ventress. She stumbled on unsteady legs and went down, her lightsabers flying from her numbed hands.

Obi-wan staggered over to her. It was an effort just to lift his own lightsaber. Tremors coursed down his limbs and his shuddering blade cast a shimmering glow about them.

Her head craned around to glare at him, but then a smile curved cruelly on her lips. "You lied to me, Jedi. You are still at Death's door."

"I'll greet you…when you arrive."

Her delight was short lived as she remembered her own dire predicament. "I would stay and watch you die, but I'm in a hurry."

Her hand waved and Obi-wan slammed into the wall. He crashed to a jarring stop, panting so hard his chest ached with it. His body bowed forward under the weight of his agony. Struggling to remain conscious, he reached into his robe and fumbled for a small disk. With the last of his strength and the remaining vestiges of the Force to direct the device, he threw it at the fleeing Ventress. His vision was almost black and he could only pray his aim had been true.

Now it was up to Anakin.

***

The sound of a struggle could be heard through the bulkhead. In the hallway, Anakin was about to cut through the laboratory door with his lightsaber. Commander Cody stopped him. "We can't, Sir! Not without risking contamination."

Anakin was frantic to know what was going on. Sometimes he hated Obi-wan for pulling stunts like these.

"Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Cody demanded. "I thought Master Kenobi was too ill to come with us."

Lieutenant Rex stepped forward. "It was Master Healer Offee, Sir. She sort of gave him a jump start. It won't last long though. But now thanks to your quick thinking, General, the Separatist scum will now go straight for an antidote. We need to find her."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Anakin realized that the sounds of struggle were now silent. He pounded on the door. "Obi-wan! Can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Wait, Sir! I have a Republic signal." Waxer held up a tracker. There was a clear red dot moving just beneath them. "It must be General Kenobi! We can track him."

"Let's go!"

***

Anakin and his team tried to cut off the target. They missed by mere moments. But ahead of them was Ventress. The poison was already causing distress in her as she stumbled to a door and palmed open the lock. There was no sign of Obi-wan though and that frightened Anakin. _Where was he? Weren't they following his signal?_

He turned to Cody. "Find General Kenobi."

"Waxer, Boil, you're with me," the Commander ordered and they veered off in the direction Ventress had come.

Anakin hadn't slowed down in his pursuit of his adversary and skidded to a halt at the open door. Ventress was injecting a hypo-syringe filled with golden amber into her arm, rivers of sweat covered her pained face. To Anakin's relief there were five more vials of the amber liquid in a tray next to her.

Unfortunately, Ventress realized that Anakin had come for the same thing. Grabbing the tray, she lifted it above her head.

"No!" Anakin froze, his hand reaching out pleadingly.

"Your precious Master will die, Jedi," she hissed. "And it will be by my hand." Already the serum was easing the worst of the poison's effects, but she doubted she could stave off Skywalker and his clone troopers. She needed to buy time.

"Put it down, Ventress, and I may spare your life."

"But I will not spare Kenobi's." Her arm came down viciously, the vials tumbling toward the floor; the motion had the Dark Side behind it.

Desperate, Anakin reached out with the Force to cushion the fall of Obi-wan's sole salvation. His reach pressed up against Ventress's push; the feeling the same as if their lightsabers had connected, crackling with energy. She was frantic to shatter the vials and destroy the only antidotes.

Ventress was still weak however, unable to sustain her might against Skywalker's fresh and incredible power. To make matters worse, his insufferable clones were entering the fray as well. Her only option was to distract the Jedi so that he lost concentration.

Shifting her attention, she force gripped Skywalker and flung him into the path of the others. He was the closest to the vials. With any luck no one else would reach them in time. Not bothering to wait and see if her ploy worked, she darted out the door and ran for the hanger.

***

Rex took in the situation quickly. He dodged under General Skywalker's uncontrolled tumble; he had one objective. The Jedi's body collided with the clones behind him, losing control when he needed it most. For a split second Rex saw the vials tumbling in the air heading for the hard floor. He called on every ounce of energy he possessed and leaped across the table, bringing him near the closest vial spinning in the air. He landed hard and unbalanced on his shoulder with his arm outstretched. Ignoring the daggers of pain and with a prayer on his lips his hand reached out.

The amber vial spun toward his reaching hand, fingers just barely caressing it. Then it was in his palm. His fingers closed tightly around it. It was only then he remembered to breath.

* * *

Anakin was on his feet and staring as the rest of the bottles smashed and shattered spreading the antidote onto the floor. The despair that rolled off him was evident on his face. He believed he had failed his Master.

Rex struggled to his feet and came over to his superior, a hand on his slumped shoulders. "No fear, General. We got one." His hand opened and there was the intact vial.

Anakin gasped with relief and then clasped the man's arm. "Rex, I could kiss you!"

"I'd prefer a promotion, Sir."

Anakin grabbed the vial from him and raced out the door, using the force to pull a new hypo-syringe from one of the tables. He thumbed his comm. "Cody, did you find Obi-wan?"

"Yes, sir. He's in a bad way. We're about a hundred and thirty meters down the hallway to your right."

"Tell him to hang on!"

It took only seconds to reach his Master's side, but it felt like eons, and with every second counting, he feared he would be too late. He slid to a halt on his knees near Obi-wan who was leaning back against Cody like a broken doll. The clone soldier held him against the violent shuddering that still held him in its grip. Obi-wan's eyes were open but not seeing anything, a milky white once more. His world had narrowed to merely drawing shallow, quivering breaths that took all his concentration.

"Obi-wan, can you hear me? We have the antidote." Anakin was yanking up the Jedi's sleeve and exposing a vein. Obi-wan gave no indication that he could see or hear his former apprentice.

Cody shook his head, fearing the worst. "He's been like since we found him."

Anakin bit his lip as he pushed the hypo-syringe in and hit the plunger. The antidote slipped in, and now all they could do was wait. Were they in time?

"Come on. Come on!" he urged, waiting for a reaction from his Master, whose face was gray and slack. Anakin began to have doubts. He sensed Rex standing behind him, his anxiety a tangible presence. In fact, he could sense it from everyone, all the clones as they all waited and entreated whatever gods they believed in.

Abruptly, Obi-wan's tremors ceased, his breath leaving his chest in a frightening exhale. He was utterly still, a terrifying contrast to moments before. His eyes slipped closed.

"Damn it, Obi-wan, don't do this?" Anakin placed a hand to the man's neck, checking for a pulse. He nearly wept when he found one, thready but still beating.

Gradually, the Jedi Master began to breathe normally for the first time in days, slow, steady, and unhindered. His body visibly relaxed.

"Were we in time?" Rex hesitatingly asked. General Kenobi still looked dreadful in his eyes.

Anakin's shoulders hunched forward for a moment as the tension drained from him. "I think so, Rex. I think so."

"We cut that way too close," murmured Cody.

Hazy pale blue eyes fluttered open with no trace of the white film of the poison marring them. They focused with difficulty on Anakin. A quick breath and a wince of pain furrowed Obi-wan's brow, but then he settled. "Well done," he whispered.

"Thank the Force." His hand reached out and touched the man's forehead, wanting to soothe the man's discomfort even minutely.

"I never doubted it for a moment, my friend."

"I did. You scared the _Sith_ out of me." Anakin's voice was quieter than usual, a testament to how close it had been.

His Master offered a weak shadow of his usual smile. "Ventress?"

"Gone. And she'll live to fight another day."

"Good." His response was barely audible, and Anakin leaned closer. "Good."

Anakin scoffed. "You're still delirious. She tried to kill you, and you still think she can be saved?"

"We can all be saved, if we want it bad enough."

"Well she certainly wanted your head on a plate bad enough." Anakin turned to Cody. "Let's get him home."

"Aye aye, sir. Transport is already in the hanger. Medical Staff is on standby. We'll blow the station as soon as we're clear."

Anakin nodded and then gripped Obi-wan's arm. "I'm sure Master Healer Offee is anxious to have you return."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Anakin and Rex dipped their shoulders under the Knight's arms and eased him to his feet. Obi-wan's legs shook like a newborn acklay and refused to hold his weight.

"Let us do the work, Sir. We've got you."

"Thank you, Rex. And to everyone, my deepest gratitude."

Clones weren't the most sentimental of warriors, but each man present reached out and placed a gentle hand on General Kenobi, grateful that they hadn't failed a man they had to come to respect as one of their own.

***


	10. Reconnection

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're barreling toward the conclusion now! But I wanted this story to fit into the context of the TV series so the conclusion will do just that, and also to show the extremes that both Anakin and Obi-wan will go through to make sure they are there for one another. Just a bit of character development and plot (oh and some comfort. Hurt means nothing without comfort…that's why it's called hurt/comfort!)

Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. I love reviews! I have noticed a lot of folks adding me to their favorite lists and I want to thank you as well. Not as good as a review but it does still make me very happy that folks are interested in keeping tabs on my work.

Pronker: Thank you for the compliment on my action scenes. I love writing them and I consider it one of my fortes along with character development. Glad my first attempt at writing Jedi battles worked! It was a bit daunting, all that lightsaber action. whoosh whoosh whoosh

ObiBettina: Ventress always has a new ploy. That's why she's a villain. I'm sure I'll be writing her again; she's too much fun not to play with. Be afraid, Obi-wan! Be very afraid!

Phantom Jedi: Really? Sherlock Holmes? Cool. I've never read Doyle's Holmes, only his Professor Challenger stories, hence my fascination with Lost World fanfic. G

Torli: Woot! Tears! Even almost works for me. lol As for the final chapters I've given some clues in my author's note. I like the slow joy of comfort and some character wrap up. It's my personal candy. Yum! And no relapses for Obi, just some repair work. G

Miss Fenway: Glad you caught up! And yes, I'm a fan of cliffhangers. Consider yourself warned. But the worst is over.

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Chapter Ten

Reconnection

Awareness returned slowly, just snatches of sound and light at first, quick glimpses of a time still separate from him, but one that would eventually call more persistently for him to join. But for now his attention still remained inwards where the song of the Force hummed again for the first time in days. It was no longer a struggle to hold on to it. It was content to stay with him once more. The pit of blackness inside him had been lifted. The living power slowly seeped back into his body, infusing his every aspect. His connection to the universe, to those standing near him, convinced him he was no longer alone. Nor would he be anytime soon. And again he found peace.

He was content to just sit and listen to the power thrum within him and the random conversations that echoed distantly. Exhaustion still lingered even though physically he felt fine. Wasting the energy required to open his eyes just seemed silly however. Instead, he reflected. Memories of the past few days drifted past occasionally, bringing aches and sharp stabs of despair. He remembered everything. The sacrifices made, the battles lost, the men who died to save him. _Captain Lock._ He mourned them. But such grief was effortlessly redirected and released now that he had the Force at his side again.

Then a feather light touch brushed against his consciousness, probing, questioning, laced with anxiety and a touch of impatience. Obi-wan recognized it instantly and suddenly he wished to wake.

Obi-wan's eyes opened but the bright light in the room made him blink repeatedly. The world struggled to come into focus. "Anakin," he whispered, his voice thin and unrecognizable.

"Here, Master," came the immediately reply. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned toward it, but it was hard to make out the blurry form. "Welcome back. Took you long enough."

"How long?" His throat was like rough sand.

"A week. An incredibly _long_ week." His one time student sounded as weary as he.

"Time slipped away from me. I apologize for keeping you in suspense."

Anakin chuckled. "You needed the rest." He leaned his lanky frame over the bed, easing into his Master's field of vision. His intense blue eyes studying Obi-wan's paler version, relieved to see the man's normal eye color instead of the disturbing white shroud of blindness. "But how are you feeling? Honestly?" He searched for the truth that the older man preferred at times to keep hidden from those he felt the need to protect.

Obi-wan was silent for a moment, searching his condition with a mind now more aware to take proper stock. "Whole," he told his friend. "I feel whole."

Anakin's smile grew broader. The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently.

A cough clutched at his throat, and Obi-wan's breath escaped him. Anakin quickly brought a glass of water and eased him up so that he could drink some. After a few swallows he nodded and Anakin eased him back down.

He lay there just taking shallow breaths for a few minutes, closing his eyes. _Sith, I feel like an old man who smoked too many smoldersticks. _After a few moments and with much effort, he opened them again and the blurry image of Anakin was still bending over him, his face pinched with worry.

"Should I get a healer?"

Obi-wan shook his head, reaching out and touching his young General gently on the arm, his real arm; he wanted Anakin to know he was all right. "The space station?" he asked, hoping to distract his concerned friend.

Anakin shrugged. "Most of the datafiles were wiped. Thanks to Ventress." the name was spat out like a curse. "We sent what we did recover back to command before blowing it to kingdom come; hopefully they will be able to decipher something out of it all."

"But?"

The young Jedi warrior glanced away quickly, annoyed that his annoyance was that plain. Even still recovering, Obi-wan could read him like an open book. He'd have to work harder to remedy that, but for now he just sighed. "Ventress was thorough. She was obviously there to destroy any trails. Whatever we find will not have the stamp of their plans or who was behind the experiments."

"I fear that we may …find out soon enough one day. I doubt that the experiments will cease …merely because we destroyed one laboratory. Biological warfare may yet … be in our future one way or another."

"Not a comforting thought."

A door opened and Master Yoda and Master Offee entered. Anakin slid off the bed's edge to stand aside for the healer.

"Much improved do you look, Obi-wan."

"I feel much improved, Master Yoda. I owe that to Master Offee and Anakin, I believe."

"Indeed you do, Master Kenobi," Barriss replied, casting a critical eye on him. Immediately her hand touched his chest and her eyes closed as she scanned him. Obi-wan's eyes closed with hers. He could actually sense her now as she checked his vitals. Her presence pressed against his, testing its strength. It wasn't a hard push and though it was still a struggle to hold his barriers in place, Obi-wan took great satisfaction that he could even attempt it, weak and shoddy as they were. Just being able to sense the Force and form it remotely to his will brought him great peace.

"Your barriers are in terrible shape," she chided, stepping back.

Obi-wan grinned foolishly, a bubble of laughter in his throat. "Yes, yes they are. My humblest apologies." Nothing was going to dampen his spirits at the moment. Not even the annoying cough that lingered.

Barriss opened her eyes and smiled down at him. It was easy for her to sense his delight and sheer joy at being able to wield the Force again. It had been a harrowing escape and a tormenting ordeal for any Jedi. Watching Obi-wan relish the simple joys of being Force sensitive again made most everyone in the room breath a bit easier.

"I'll work on them," he promised her.

"Oh that you will. Master Yoda has already prescribed a rigorous Force therapy regime for you."

_That didn't sound good. _But Obi-wan's smile refused to fall.

"And the rest of the damage?" inquired Master Yoda, climbing up on the added steps Anakin provided next to the bed to bring him eye level with the patient. His golden eyes narrowed as Obi-wan's deep cough continued.

"The five days in the bacta tank repaired most of the organ damage. His eyes are almost healed."

"They're still a tad blurry," Obi-wan mentioned, catching his breath. The light in the room still was far too bright for him making his eyes water. Or maybe they were just tears of joy. And who could blame him?

"They will be for another day or two," she assured him. "Your lungs are still healing as well. They took the brunt of the damage and will take a bit longer to heal. I recommend nothing too strenuous at first till all is repaired. It may be necessary to place him back in the bacta tank. I've ordered a special solution."

Obi-wan scowled deeply, almost a grimace. He hated the bacta tank. It was bad enough when you were unconscious with the crazy dreams it shaped, but it was always worse when you were conscious and you had no feeling of control.

Yoda nodded. "The upcoming battles young Skywalker can command till Obi-wan's health returns. To the _Resolute_ you will transfer."

Anakin stiffened beside Obi-wan. He hadn't expected that.

Obi-wan swelled with pride meeting Anakin's stunned gaze. "He is more than ready, Master Yoda."

Gathering his wits about him, Anakin bowed low to Master Yoda. "I will make you proud."

"See that you do," eyeing the lanky Knight up and down with a scrutinizing stare. He nodded his satisfaction at Anakin's humble stance. Then he turned his attention back to the very elated Obi-wan.

The wizened Jedi reached a hand toward Obi-wan's forehead, paused, and only continued when Obi-wan gave a nod of permission. The Jedi Master's small, clawed hand brushed lightly against his forehead, almost as if he were merely pushing the hair out of a child's eyes. Obi-wan immediately felt a warmth flood him. His body relaxed, not even aware that he had been tense. He kept his shields lowered and allowed Yoda access. The elder Jedi was more interested in Obi-wan's mental state after the ordeal than the physical trauma, which Master Offee had well in hand.

Obi-wan's psyche had undergone a torturous trial that few Jedi had ever experienced. Such a raping of the Force could easily have long and unseen complications if the Jedi's spirit allowed it. Yoda needed assurance that Obi-wan was strong enough to withstand such a psychological battle. He attempted to assuage his old friend, permitting him to borrow deep in to his psyche. There was nothing to hide. Obi-wan was not scarred. He had weathered the Force's absence well, attributing it to the faith he had in Anakin.

But then for a split second, Obi-wan caught a glimpse of fear in Yoda's presence. That startled him more than anything. He realized what it was that the old master was looking for. The presence of Sith. A shiver of alarm sparked in Obi-wan and then immediately it was quelled as Yoda's barriers slammed back in place and took charge once again of Obi-wan's psyche, easing the thread of dread that he had allowed to creep in and casting it aside.

There was no Sith presence, not even a touch. Whatever the device inside Obi-wan had been, it had not been made by Darkness, merely the dark insane workings of the human mind. The relief Yoda felt over that fact he allowed Obi-wan to sense also in order to reassure him that all was well. He would heal completely. Obi-wan relaxed and slipped into a light sleep, nudged there as the last act before Yoda removed his hand. He vaguely heard the voices that continued.

"In your care, Master Offee, I will leave him" Yoda said quietly. "If complications arise, contact me you must."

"I foresee none, Master Yoda. He will make a full recovery, and far faster than either of you would desire. He is most determined."

"That sounds like Obi-wan," remarked Anakin.

"Like Master like Padawan," grumbled Yoda.

* * *

Anakin followed Master Yoda a few steps toward the door and then stopped, glancing back at his former Master. Despite the monumental new assignment, Anakin was hesitant to leave.

Master Yoda paused sensing the wavering conflict within the young Jedi. He scrutinized him with a severe stare. "Much to discuss we have, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin bowed low. "I understand, Master Yoda. I will join you shortly in the War Room."

Master Yoda scowled. The man had not asked permission. He merely made his decision and not one to the old Jedi's liking. With a low grumble the Jedi Master left the medcenter.

Barriss Offee had departed also leaving the room quiet and empty. Standing over Obi-wan, Anakin let out a long relieved sigh, just watching the steady rise and fall of the man's chest; it shuddered just slightly with every other breath. It still pained Anakin to see it.

The fear of losing Obi-wan had been relentless the past few days, overwhelming to the point of being un-Jedi-like. He had never understood the aversion the Order had to attachments. How could one just stop loving or caring what happened to a parent? And Obi-wan was so very much like a parent, the last remnant of his family. He had always been taught to respect and love his mother and place no one above her. And yet the Order decreed that he do that very thing. Because of them he had failed her in that regard and it still brought him shame and anger. Never again would he be placed in that position.

His hand fell over Obi-wan's. "I will never lose you. Not like my mother. I swear it."

The Jedi were wrong about this. He knew that, deep in his soul. Yes, the war had shown him perspective on losses but there was always a way to protect the ones you loved. Even if he himself were not able to be there, the Jedi Order was vast and should be able to help defend and protect those that mattered to them. They were always ready and willing to come to the aide of a fellow Jedi, so should they too for family.

Maybe one day he'd change the Jedi principles. He was The Chosen One after all. Perhaps it was his destiny to bring about a new Order and lead the Jedi to a new enlightenment, one that included love and attachments. Such a whimsical thought brought a smile to his lips. A tad romantic, not really benefiting someone with the title of the "Hero With No Fear," but Padme would find the thought hilarious.

He nudged briefly against Obi-wan's slumbering mind, sensing the deep healing and tranquil state of his Master. For a brief moment it settled him as it always did, but it didn't take long for his rapidly shifting moods to cast a stone, causing ripples to stir the still waters of the Force. Obi-wan roused sensing the anxiety and uncertainty that had intruded.

Anakin struggled to quell his emotions. He didn't not want Obi-wan to wake because of him. He had just wanted reassurance before heading off to command the fleet. It had been foolish to do, an immature move, similar to when he used to as a small child climb into Obi-wan's arms when he was frightened or upset. But he was no longer a child; if anything the roles were reversed now. He would take care of his Master now.

_Sleep, Father_. _All is well_. There was a long pause and then like a rushed embarrassed afterthought he sent, _I love you._

Hurrying, Anakin left the medcenter, heading for the War Room where Master Yoda waited for him.

Obi-wan drifted lightly towards wakefulness, but was unable to push his way through the veil of Master Yoda's forceful suggestion. He felt a need to rise, something needed his attention, but he didn't have the strength yet. His body still ached too much to compel himself beyond just simply resting. Then suddenly there came a rush of deep comfort and reassurance telling him everything was fine. Drifting on those waves, he retreated back to his healing state, devoting all his concentration on repairing the damage done to his body.

* * *

Barriss Offee hated to wake the sleeping Jedi, but the way his breath still struggled even in sleep concerned her. Two days had passed and it still had not improved. The quicker he was returned to the bacta tank the better. Unfortunately, the bacta was not the traditional kind.

A simple touch brought Obi-wan back to awareness; it was not the drugged weary stupor of before but more as if he had just closed his eyes a moment ago. The healing trance Master Yoda had helped the Knight achieve was far more productive.

"Master Offee," he acknowledged softly. Immediately his chest tightened and the more he struggled to halt the cough that gathered the more difficult it was to hold it at bay.

"You need not suffer any longer, Master Kenobi. I have prepared a bacta solution for your lungs."

He frowned at that news, sitting up slowly. His muscles were stiff and sore but there was no trembling or weakness in them. He took satisfaction in that fact at least.

"That's not the enthusiastic response I had hoped for," she said, noticing his grim expression.

"My apologies, but I'm not enamored with bacta tanks. However, I understand the necessity. I submit to your treatment plan."

"It will heal your lungs fully."

"Then I shall not keep you or the bacta waiting. I am eager to be rid of this cough. There is much work to be done and Anakin could use the help." He went to change into the gear necessary for submersion in the tank.

During his absence, Barriss noted a datapad lying on the bed under the covers. The General had been going over the reports of General Skywalker currently on his way to the Outer Rim. She had expressly forbidden such things during convalescing. Sighing, she wondered who had smuggled it in for him. Most likely one of the clones. They were uncharacteristically loyal to him.

Even through the changing room door, she was pleased that all she sensed from General Kenobi was a deep tranquility that assured her more than anything that he was well on the road to recovery. In fact, she herself felt more anxiety at the moment knowing what she was about to ask of the man. Still it was for the best.

He exited the dressing room and together they walked to the next room. Obi-wan attempted to keep his breathing shallow but just the exertion of walking made it difficult. The coughing that started frustrated him; just breathing in and out burned. The large tank stood in the middle of the room, the azure liquid casting blue shadows across the various medical droids hovering around the monitoring equipment.

Obi-wan discarded his robe, leaving him in bathing shorts. His body was leanly muscled. For the many battles a Jedi endured, there were few scars marring his flesh. There were enough that made Barriss frown however. Good healers could make sure no disfigurement ever scarred a Jedi, though she knew that sometimes due to lack of healers and lack of proximity to medical facilities, it was not always possible. And sometimes some wounds were so great that no amount of healing could erase them. She called these badges of battle, like the ones Obi-wan bore on his left shoulder and thigh, or Anakin's harsh maiming, courtesy of a Sith Lord. They would carry those the remainder of their days.

The entry to the bacta tank was just an outer chamber connected to the main tank. Once inside they would flood the outer chamber and then the patient could enter the main tank when equalized. Obi-wan looked for the rebreather necessary to use in the tank when Barriss shook her head.

"There is a singular difference to this solution." He eyed her curiously. "It must be drawn into the lungs themselves to heal." She watched the slow incredulous climb of his left eyebrow.

"Excuse me," he queried. "Isn't that awfully similar to drowning?"

She shook her head, finally sensing the first wave of anxiety erupting from the gentle knight. "The solution is rich with oxygen. You will not drown. Humans breathe liquid for nine months of their initial lives." The sensation would not be pleasant but it would heal the inner linings of his lungs that were still badly damaged.

"I've long since forgotten how to do that," came his wry excuse. "Is there no other way?" To his annoyance, his coughing began again, and his chest burned with it.

"An extended convalescence no shorter than six months."

"Six months?" Obi-wan cursed gently.

"I am sorry, General." She knew what his decision would be on this matter. He was a warrior, a Jedi after all. The war was in full swing and he'd be out of commission for too long. "It is the fastest way to heal your lungs. Still the choice rests with you. Two days here or six months at a healing facility."

"Let's get it done. Anakin needs help and I'm not getting any younger." Grim, he stepped into the chamber, trying to control his coughing and his rising nerves.

Barriss closed the door behind him. "Lower your shields. I will make the transition easier for you, relieve the anxiety."

He almost declined but then nodded. Now was not the time to stand on masculine bravado. Blue water started filling up in the antechamber, sloshing around his ankles. He tried not to look at it.

Barriss tapped the glass lightly and Obi-wan retuned his gaze to her. Her palms rested against the outside of the tank. Closing his eyes, he covered her hands with his, and dropped all his barriers. She slipped into this mind, already sensing his panic rising with the water.

"_Be calm. There is no danger here. Breathe easily. I am right beside you."_

"_Well, not _right_ beside me," _he pointed out to her silently.

She smiled at his humor, glad for its presence even in the face of this._ "True." _

The water came up to his chin, the tank filling fast so as not to prolong the anxiety of the patients. His head tilted back, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"_Don't fight it, Obi-wan."_

He took one last gulp of air and then the liquid covered his face; his eyes opened wide, desperately trying to subdue the alarm that had begun to build within him.

Barriss took control of his fear and Obi-wan calmed a bit._ "You must take the bacta in, Master Kenobi. Don't hold your breath." _

It took almost thirty seconds before Obi-wan was forced to breathe, the damning cough the culprit. His body convulsed as the fluid poured down his throat and into his lungs. His hands slammed against the glass, desperate to escape. It was as close to drowning as he ever experienced.

"_Relax, Obi-wan. It is all right. The liquid is harder to move than air but you are breathing. Look at me."_

And she was right. His chest was moving in and out. His eyes opened and the panic quickly subsided.

"_Are you okay?"_

He nodded, drawing in more of the liquid. It was an odd sensation and curiously the pain of breathing the air abated. Also, there was no cough bubbling in his chest anymore. His eyes closed a moment in relief.

She could sense his anxiety fading so she withdrew gently from him. The worst was over.

The inner chamber panel slid open and Obi-wan moved into the main tank. Immediately sensors dropped and attached to his chest and head. The fluid was so thick that he had natural buoyancy and did not sink to the bottom. The machines outside beeped dully as if from a thousand miles away.

"You did well, Obi-wan." Barriss spoke to him now through the speaker in the tank. Her voice reverberated but was understandable. "Now you only need to rest. Take this time to meditate and heal. We'll introduce a sedative if you wish so you can sleep more comfortably."

He nodded again, anything to make the time go by quicker. The war and Anakin needed him.

* * *

A/N: I hope folks caught the hint of very subtle foreshadowing for the _Blue Shadow Virus _episode. Hopefully you all know now who was the mastermind behind the Jedi Killer poison!


	11. Mantle of Honor

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, we've come to the end. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this foray into a new fandom. Hopefully it is a sign of things to come and the stories and the reviews will continue to grow. It was fun playing here. And look, the toy box is back in order and the Obi-wan doll is put back to rights. Well mostly. _Don't get too comfortable there, Obi. I have plans for you. (evil laughter)_

ObiBettina: My sentiments exactly, which is why I love the new series. Aside from any other faults it may have, the writers finally got their friendship right! Granted, it's not Ewen's voice, but the inflection and humor is pretty darn close. And yes, Ventress… she will return…. (more evil laughter)

Pronker: I'm so glad you enjoyed the extended epilogue. They are always the best for me from a fan point of view. Good fiction doesn't always benefit from them but good fan fiction does! In action stories there's never really any time to address character exposition, so the aftermath scenario works best for me. Here's the last one!

Torli: Yes, Obi-wan's decision. The mark of a true warrior. Not always a sane thing, but Obi-wan would never choose the lesser path. Not with so much at stake. It's why we love him.

Shawn30: What a wonderful review! Thank you! And I'm always glad that I've lured someone to my side of the fence. A/O done right can be a very satisfying thing.

Till next time!

STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS

Episode 1A

Death's Shade

Epilogue

Mantle of Honor

The little bottle wobbled in midair with its compatriots, all ten shaking and struggling to stay airborne. Finally they shuddered and bounced to the floor. Obi-wan leaned his head forward and sighed, watching the sweat drip down his face to puddle on his crossed knees. The taste of the bacta still lingered in his throat forcing a disgusted scowl.

It was taking too long to get back what he lost and the frustration of impatience was weighing too heavily. Still he should be glad his lungs had healed. He still tired easily and huffed with labored breath during extended katas but the cough had dramatically lessened and only plagued him when he exceeded his limitations. Master Offee had chastised him often about pushing himself too far too fast.

Letting his mind drift slightly he slipped into a light mediation, brushing against the Force as it flowed through him. He could feel it already revitalizing his depleted energy, and he would be able to try the levitation exercise again within moments. _The light is my guide…it is my sustenance._

A familiar presence brushed against his awareness and he lifted his head to see Master Yoda limping down the hallway toward him.

"Strange place for meditating," he commented coming eye level with Obi-wan.

The younger Knight grinned. "I rather enjoy looking out at the stars," he admitted, gesturing to the wide viewport.

Yoda nodded, well understanding Obi-wan's fondness for stargazing after such an ordeal. The glow in the Knight's blue eyes told him that Obi-wan was healing nicely, both physically and mentally.

Yoda planted himself on the floor opposite him, placing his gimer stick at his side. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them sitting crosslegged in the corridor should anyone come across them.

"Something to discuss with you, I have, Obi-wan."

"Of course, Master Yoda. But I can assure you I'm nearly ready to back up Anakin in the Outer Rim."

"Of that no doubt do I have. Well informed on your progress Master Offee has kept me." There was a glimmer of mischief in his eye that told Obi-wan the old Jedi knew far too much about Obi-wan's infringement of the numerous rules the Healer had set forth for him during his convalescence.

"With battles breaking out in so many zones, you will need every Jedi to hold the lines. I cannot sit idly by."

Yoda waved a dismissive hand. "Your own limitations you already know, Obi-wan. Determined you may be, but foolish you are not. Trust in you I have not to exceed that which you cannot."

Obi-wan inclined his head gratefully, relieved that a reprimand was not in order. But his curiosity ramped up at what else the crafty old Jedi wanted to discuss.

"However, concerned over young Skywalker I am."

_Oh dear, here it comes._

Immediately Obi-wan tried to cover his Padawan's atypical Jedi behavior, whatever had happened. Granted, Anakin hardly followed the normal Jedi rules, but even Obi-wan believed that his new approach to ancient ways were useful and perhaps a glimpse into the future of things. "Anakin's methods though madcap at times do produce --."

Yoda silenced his Knight with a look. "His first command gone well it has. As you well know." He picked up his staff and poked the hidden datapad under the Jedi's robe beside him. "His leadership skills exemplary have been. The edge in battle his strategies have earned us."

"Then what concerns you, Master Yoda?"

"He clings to attachment. Especially for you. Dangerous it is. To save the life of one he risks too much."

Obi-wan's head bent under the reprimand. He knew where the fault lay. "That is my doing. I have guarded him too close in such matters."

"No, Obi-wan. Plagued with this dilemma young Skywalker has always been. Outgrow it I had hoped."

"I have tried to make him understand that Jedi cannot have attachments. That the training bond between Master and Padawan is meant only to be transitory."

Yoda sighed. He felt the waves of frustration and failure rising from Obi-wan. Skywalker had always been precocious and a great deal to handle for any Master. If it hadn't been for Qui-gon's insistence, Yoda would have made more drastic decisions about Skywalker's training after the death of Qui-gon. However, that was long passed. To the present his attention remained. "Time for me to intervene it is."

"Master Yoda, I'm sure I can get through to Anakin. He has improved every day. This war had made him mature very fast."

"A failure on your part this is not, Obi-wan, and for my plan to succeed all rests on you."

"In what way?"

"Take on a Padawan Skywalker must."

"What? Now? We're at war."

"Forged in battle on Naboo you were, if you remember. The legacy of the Jedi the war cannot stop. Padawan's must be taught. As unlikely a place war is, teaching must continue. A good staging ground for Skywalker I believe it will be."

Obi-wan was confused. "Won't another training bond just compound the situation?"

Yoda shook his large round head. "Redirect his attention it will."

"Master Yoda, I have broached this subject often with Anakin. He doesn't have the patience for it, nor does he desire it."

"His decision it is not. Find a way, Obi-wan. Do what you must, but a Padawan he will have."

"But who? It can't just be anyone. It would be disastrous to pair him with someone that won't match his attitude or his energy."

"The perfect candidate I have. Test him this Padawan will. Well suited they will be for one another. Trust me, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan stifled an exasperated sigh and bowed to Yoda's wishes. "I do, Master. But I cannot fathom how I can go about accomplishing this. Not without ordering Anakin to do so, and that is not the way either. No Padawan has ever been forced upon a Master. It must be his decision."

"Agreed. Find a way, you will. The Negotiator you are called. Time to call those skills into play it is perhaps."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Whatever he came up with it had better be cunning. Anakin read him too easily far too often. Obi-wan would have to play this hand very carefully.

The diminutive Jedi gained his feet and tottled off, but not before affectionately tapping Obi-wan on the shoulder with his staff. "Glad you are well again, Obi-wan."

"The bacta tank was easier than this assignment will be," he muttered after Yoda was out of earshot.

* * *

Another week later and Obi-wan was in the training bay on the far side of the ship executing a complicated and Force entailed kata. He was balanced on the fingertips of one hand, the other reaching out and levitating several boxes scattered about the vast room. The boxes kept shifting positions, never ceasing, always in motion, creating patterns.

The training bay resonated with the power of the Force. Anakin entered quietly, leaning against a wall, watching his Master's routine. He had felt the Force all the way out in the hall. Obi-wan rarely used this much power while doing his exercises. Not that he couldn't; he just wasn't a show off. Anakin smiled. His Master however was obviously relishing his freedom from the medcenter and the full return of his Force abilities and flexing his Force muscles to their fullest, testing his limitations. He couldn't blame the man. He couldn't imagine what it had been like being so blind to something they've had since birth and used as unconsciously as breathing. He prayed he would never have to find out.

He coughed lightly to let Obi-wan know he was here, though he doubted it was necessary. Obi-wan's presence filled the hanger and there wasn't a corner of it the elder Jedi wasn't aware of. He had most likely sensed Anakin's arrival half a meter down the hall.

The boxes settled gently to the ground all about the hanger, arranged in intricate hexagonal patterns, each balancing precariously on a corner, a perfect study in stability. Obi-wan came gradually out of his handstand, exhaling slowly.

"Impressive," Anakin told him and threw a towel at his Master.

"You should have seen me a week ago. I could barely lift a wombat," he panted, mopping the sweat from his face and beard. It felt good not to cough with each deep breath. He had been meditating here for over six hours and he hadn't had a spell yet, not even with all the exertions.

"Wait, they have a wombat on board?" Anakin asked dubiously.

"It was a metaphor."

The young man grinned knowingly. He enjoyed baiting his Master. "So, are you ready to get sprung from this boring regiment?"

"You have no idea," was the weary reply. Then Obi-wan's eyes glinted as he changed the topic to one of far more interest. "I've been monitoring your exploits near the Outer Rim. Talk about impressive. You've done very well, Anakin. The Council is most satisfied with you."

"Worried were they?"

"They don't know you as I do," he simplified. "You have been ready to take command for a long time now."

"Thank you." Anakin gave a gentle bow at the compliment. "That's all well and good, but I could really use some help out there." As much as he enjoyed having a fleet to command, it just wasn't the same if he had no one around he liked to talk to. He missed having Obi-wan at his side. They had always made an unbeatable team. No one understood him the way Obi-wan did, or tolerated his sardonic humor and grand heroics. The Council had him bouncing around the galaxy so much the last week it almost made it seem as if they were trying to keep them apart on purpose. "Have you heard about the situation on Christophsis?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Obi-wan perched himself on one of the nearby crates, stretching out a tightening muscle in his upper forearm.

"I've received orders to proceed there. You're transferring to the _Resolute_ along with the 501st."

Obi-wan's left eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"What? I felt it was imperative to have more than one General for this encounter. Practically the entire planet is a city. We can cover more ground with more troops with both of us at the center of the assault."

A contemplative expression crossed Obi-wan's features as if trying to gauge his Padawan's logic and his true motivations, remembering the conversation he had had with Yoda. "And the Council agreed to this?

"Well, eventually. I'm very persuasive."

"You didn't argue with them, did you?" A twinge of alarm rippled through Obi-wan, mortified at the thought that Anakin had begged the Council to bring Obi-wan with him. It was just another glaring example of the attachment issues Yoda felt was looming. "I wouldn't want them displeased with your performance."

Anakin blinked a few times, not liking the uncertainty that rose in Obi-wan, but then sighed, waving indifferently. "Of course they're pleased. They did agree to my recommendation," he pointed out. Then Anakin shrugged, his eyes narrowing with a spark of humor at Obi-wan. "Maybe they just feel someone needs to keep an eye on you for a bit."

"Very funny."

"Look, I just…just thought…that you might be anxious to get back in the fight, but if you're not interested—."

"I am. It will be nice to be planetside again, even in a warzone." Obi-wan's face softened, realizing that the Council was not disappointed with Anakin's first command. And Anakin's opinion of the situation at Christophsis was accurate, tactic wise. He turned his attention to adjusting his Jedi tunic, making sure the tabard was lined up correctly before reaching for his russet robe. But his true interest was still on his former young student. Taking a deep breath, he broached the subject he had been contemplating all week. He would have to tread this topic of a Padawan lightly, and gradually put his plan into action. "With all this extra wisdom you seem to have gained, perhaps you should consider taking on a Padawan."

"Not on your life. I'm no teacher."

"Anakin, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Oh I don't doubt I could do it; I just prefer to keep things as they are. We don't need a third wheel with all that's going on."

Inwardly groaning, a new tactic seemed to be in order. "I've been contemplating taking on a new student myself."

"Really?" That startled the younger Jedi. "Why?"

"It's time and perhaps--." He was prevented from discussing the matter further as the hanger doors opened again and in came about a dozen men from the 501st. They stopped before the two Jedi and saluted.

"Hear we're heading for the big fight on Christophsis, Sir," Commander Cody remarked.

"You heard right," Anakin said, grateful for the distraction. He would have never thought that Obi-wan would take on another student, not after the trouble he had been. He wondered briefly why it bothered him. "We head back for the Outer Rim in one solar day."

"Sounds like it will be a hell of fight." Rex grinned.

Obi-wan nodded at the blue stripe on Rex's armor. "Congratulations appear to be in order, Captain."

Rex showed a rakish grin. "Thank you, Sir." There wasn't any regret in his eyes. Clones died everyday by the thousands. Moving up in rank, despite the whys and hows, did nothing to demean their bond with one another. "I only hope I can do the job half as good as Captain Lock."

"I have no doubt of that," Obi-wan assured him. The men milled about as if anxious about something. "Is there something troubling you, Captain?" Obi-wan asked, studying the clones' restless behavior.

Cody was the one that stepped forward. "Well, we would like to present you with something, if you don't mind, General Kenobi."

Obi-wan stood up, curious, leaving his robe on the crate behind him. "Of course."

"Lock said he always thought a Jedi should wear some sort of armor. That it was sheer madness not to. He sort of left this to you, General." Cody nodded to one of his men behind him who stepped forward and held out a clone armor chest piece, or at least the shoulder section.

"I see," the Jedi said, gently taking the white mantle in his hands.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect."

"None taken. Lock was a wise man. Sometimes it is good to be reminded that we Jedi are not indestructible, as these past few weeks have shown me."

"Exactly. Maybe that Ventress wouldn't have tagged you if you had been wearing some extra protection," added Rex a little sheepishly.

Anakin grinned behind a well-timed cough. Obi-wan cocked an acerbic eye at his former Padawan reminding him of his place. He turned his attention again to the commander.

"I'm profoundly honored," he told Cody. The armor was dented and worn but still very sturdy. The Jedi slipped it on over his head and settled it on his shoulders over his Jedi tunic. It fit well. Perhaps he would look through the archives to view some of the old Jedi armor designs. A few modifications might be in order.

"I think it looks good," Anakin noted, fighting his smirk. "You might even want to add some more."

"Perhaps I shall," Obi-wan told him deadpan over his shoulder. He turned back to Cody and his men, bowing reverently. "I shall wear Lock's mantle with great pride."

Cody swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, General. I know it would have meant a lot to him."

Rex eyed Anakin up and down. "It might do you some good too, General Skywalker. Here, we brought an extra one for you as well."

Anakin's first impulse was to decline, but something stopped his words. It wasn't as if the armor implied weakness. The shoulder mantle hardly covered the chest at all. Instead he realized it implied something far more auspicious, as had Obi-wan. He inclined his head toward Rex. "Then I would be honored to wear one also." Anakin took the extra mantle, a black one, from his new Captain. Anakin was surprised that they remembered his color of choice.

Rex and the rest of the squad grinned broadly and as one saluted the pair of Jedi. "Now you're officially part of the 501st."

Fin

CLOSING AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this little tale. I've been away from fanfiction a long time. Real life just not letting me indulge sadly. Hopefully I've earned a reprieve for however long it lasts. It is my hope that this fanfiction series will explore moments in between the Clone Wars cartoon as it progresses, as well as explain those ten times when Anakin rescued Obi-wan.

Obi-wan: Nine times. . . that business on Cato Nemoidia didn't count.

A/N continuing: Yes, that one statement in the third film has always intrigued me. So here are my thoughts on each one of those ten—

Obi-wan: Nine!

A/N still continuing: —times set against the backdrop of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Cartoon. rolls eyes Sheesh….Jedi.


	12. News Bulletin

Greetings all.

I'm sorry there has been such a delay in getting the next story out. Part of it is good news in that I managed to get a publisher for my novel. In fact, they bought the whole series. I'm stunned and thrilled at the same time. Unfortunately that means less time to work on fanfiction.

I do have one story that was mostly complete before I had to switch gears and work on Book 2 of the series. As soon as I feel I have a handle on the manuscript I will shore up the missing sections of the fanfiction story and start posting it, probably within the next few weeks.

In the mean time I'll wet your whistles with an excerpt and hopefully that will hold you till I can juggle everything in a timely manner. Hopefully if you like my writing style in fanfiction, you'll also be interested in my other independent work. The blog for my novel is on my Author's Homepage. Please feel free to take a look. It's due out in November.

Excerpt from "Collapse"

_**By Susan Zell**_

_**Coming soon to **_

Cracks appeared above them running along the ceiling. They knew they weren't going to make it. Padmé ran ahead of the Jedi; she kept her fear under control as well as any soldier. Obi-wan admired that. He hated that she would pay the price along with himself and Anakin. Dust filled the air in the room, chocking and blinding them. The dim glow of an exit glinted less than fifty yards away when the Force screamed in their veins. Time had run out.

"We're not going to make it!" Anakin yelled.

A tremendous roar and agonizing groan filled their ears. An intense pressure filled their heads as the whole mountain collapsed. Obi-wan stopped running and looked up, gathering the very essence of the Force around him, filling him to capacity and beyond. It sang in him and he let it. His whole body was reinforced by the influx of energy, skin tingling with the rush of it. He would need everything at his disposal. His hands extended above him.

"Anakin! Stop!" he shouted to his friend, who immediately obeyed and grabbed Padmé by the arm and yanked her roughly toward Obi-wan. She fell at his feet.

Anakin stood next to his Master and lent his own considerable power, their arms lifting to brace a mountain.


End file.
